The Adventures of Wander Over Yonder
by RTNightmare
Summary: (AU!) A multi-section series of adventures, starting from when Wander is kidnapped from his home planet, and so on. Wander/OC later on. Edited once. R&R, constructive criticism allowed, no trolling. Rated T for early 3rd genre and concept of tragedy/horror. A 4th genre includes romance, which is in the future. Please leave a review if you can. COMPLETE! Sequel coming soon! :3
1. 1: The Beginning

**THE BEGINNING**

**Author's Notes: This is my first Wander Over Yonder Fan Fiction, so bear with me while I try to get personalities and the story right. Also, I'll be writing the story based on prompts, most of the time. Once I get going, if anyone has a prompt for me that they think is interesting enough, put the title of it in CAPS in your review with or without a summary (I may or may not use the summary if I pick it). I'll choose which ones I want to do – I'm very picky, just letting you know and my focus is nowhere near perfect right now. This might be a little AU, but hopefully, it'll still be good. And for the record, these first few chapters are how Wander's journey started. I wanted it to be original and clever. Let me know how I'm doing. Reviews are appreciated, but please remember that only ****_constructive_** **criticism is accepted by yours truly – I don't listen to rudeness, ranting, or trolling anymore, and I will block you if you try. If you can help me better my writing, however, I welcome it. Anywhooooo, on with the show!**

It was quiet in the Star Galaxy as the planets continued to sleep. But the sun would soon be rising and a new day would soon commence.

Dawn was just beginning on the planet of Stellaria and the citizens of the planet, short folks with different colored furs, were slowly waking. A pale-yellow-furred boy on a bike scampered from door to door, placing a single package of newspapers on each doorstep.

When he reached one of the houses, however, the door opened, and another orange-furred Stellarian came out, smiling. "Ah, thank ya so much, Tim! I'll take that off your hands, if you don't mind!"

"No thanks needed, Wander. I'm just doin' my job." He handed over the newspaper to Wander before nodding his goodbyes. "Have a good day."

Wander smiled widely and walked back into his family's house, the newspaper in hand. The Stellarian citizen walked into the living room and held the newspaper out to his father.

"I got the paper fer ya, Pops." Wander said to the darker orange, almost brown, furry Stellarian. His father smiled down at the small boy as he took the paper from his outstretched hands.

"That's a good boy, Wander. Now, let's see what's goin' on taday."

As Wander looked over his shoulder, his father looked through the pages of the daily paper.

"Ah ha, the Annual Fishing Competition is goin' on today at 2:00 this afternoon. Do you wanna join in the fun with your siblings, Wander?"

Wander shrugged. "I don't know if Windy and Wood will want to join. Windy's only nine, and even though Wood's just turned twenty-three, he's always sayin' that fishin' is too easy ta be considered fun ta him."

His father chuckled, "Well, why don't you ask them anyway. You'll never know their answer till then."

Wander shrugged again and went in search for his older sibling. He found him in his attic room.

"Hey Wood, whatchya doin'?" Wander asked his brother, a slightly taller, browner, messier, and much moodier version of Wander.

Wood sighed grumpily. "I was sleeping. What do you want, Fur-ball?"

Wander frowned. "Didn't Mom and Dad tell you not to call me that?"

Wood scoffed. "You seem to think I care what Mom and Dad say."

Wander sighed in defeat. "Fine, I just came up to ask you if you wanted to come to the Annual Fishing Competition."

Wood glared down at him. He looked like he wanted to say something really bad, but he held it back and instead said, "No. Now, how about you go ask Windy to go with you instead. Maybe that brat will be more accepting of your weirdness than I am. Just go away."

Wander glared at his brother. "Why are you always so mean?"

Wood retaliated, "Why are you always so childish? You're two years younger than me and yet you act just as bad as the brat!"

Wander could feel himself ready to blow, but his father called up to him.

"Wander, I hope you two aren't fighting."

Inhaling deeply and letting it out in a big gust, Wander turned away from his smirking brother and walked down the steps, thinking to himself, _'You would probably enjoy it if I wasn't here at all.'_

Wander founds his sister just outside Wood's bedroom.

Wander's sister was much more understanding and cheerful than Wood. Windy had more peachy-orange fur, their mother being having light peach-colored fur. Like Wander, she had a happy personality, but like Wood said, was very childish. However, being only nine and a half, her parents overlooked it. They assured that if once she turned thirteen, she didn't start acting more grown up; they were starting teaching her better.

Wander personally loved his little sister just the way she was.

"Hiya Wander," The littler Stellarian said with a smile. "Mama and Papa tol' me ta come find ya! They said you wanted somethin'."

Wander smiled with his feelings about Wood from before all but forgotten and bent over a little to look her in the eye. "Yeah, I was wonderin' if you wanted to go with me to the Annual Fishin' Competition today."

Windy smiled, "Sure! When is it?"

Wander explained, "The paper said it's at 2:00 in the afternoon." He glanced at the clock. It read 9:50 AM.

"How about we get ready and leave at about 1:30? That way we can get there, set up and be ready early."

Windy nodded. "Sounds good ta me. Let's tell Papa."

Grabbing her brother's hand, she pulled him into the living room where their parents were relaxing and began to explain the plan…

**A/N: Okay, I honestly kept switching the title for this particular prompt because I didn't know what to call it. But as you can see, I called it 'THE BEGINNING' because it is in fact the beginning of the story – lame, but whatever. I know the basics of what's going to happen next. But this may be a little AU eventually. And since I'm a romance chick, I'm going to put an OC that I SINCERELY hope is not going to turn into a Mary Sue in the story. I've already drawn her…like, 5 freaking times and I'm still not happy with the final piece. Probably the style. It's an EVVVVVILLLLLL style that I'm not used to.**

**IMPORTANT: I've went back and edited this a second time. Story-wise, it's the same, but Wood's age was incorrect as was Wander's father's language/speech. I messed up a lot and didn't realize it. Sorry! If there is still more wrong, it's because I'm rushing. ^^; Wander's father is supposed to have a southern accent like Wander, though, so there's your clue.**


	2. The Kidnapping

**THE KIDNAPPING**

**Author's Notes: I wasn't sure if I should name this chapter something else or 'THE TROUBLE'. But then, thinking hard about it, I think this fits better because of future stuff. I would've named it one thing, but the actual show used it for one of its episode titles. Anyone have a guess by the time they read the whole thing? Anywho, these stories are going to be continuations off the last adventure, or if the last adventure is finished, it'll be the start of a new one. Just to clarify that. And just so you know, whoever said Lord Hater was the only one trying to take over the galaxy or universe. ;) Read on!**

Wander and Windy decided to pack two separate bags for their fishing gear. However, by the time they were done, both of them found their bags to be a tad too heavy to carry.

Turning to his little sister, since she had packed the snacks they might need to keep themselves fed during the competition, Wander asked softly, "Windy, I hope you didn't make too many sandwiches again."

Windy gave him her puppy eyes, effectively softening his insides, and mumbled, "Nah ah, I only packed what we needed!"

Wander opened both bags and sighed heavily. There were at least eight or nine sandwiches in each. And in his bag, there was also a galleon of lemonade. He turned to his smiling sister.

Wander folded his arms. "Windy, we don't need this much. We'll take three sandwiches each and I'll pour the lemonade into two canteens. That way, we won't waste it."

Windy's smile vanished as she looked down at her pink, purple and white shoes, sadness and regret written across her furry, little face.

Wander smiled sympathetically. "Hey now, Windy, it's not that bad. Yer sandwiches are the best, after all. Ya just have a tendency ta make too many of 'em. Learn to make the right amount and it'll all be just fine."

Windy sniffed, but smiled up at her older brother. "Thank you, Wander. Wood would never have said it like that. He woulda just been mean about it. At least I have you. You're always so nice."

Wander smiled brightly down at his little sister. "Anytime, little Sis. Just remember, as long as I'm around, I'm here for ya."

What Wander didn't realize was Windy took that statement literally. While Wander meant it as a life-or-death statement, Windy thought he meant, 'As long as I'm around _here_.' So, should he somehow leave the planet, he wasn't there for her anymore.

Windy shook that thought away as Wander grabbed her hand and headed for the door.

"Hold it right there, you two!" The two young Stellarians stopped in their tracks and turned.

Behind them was their father, holding a large, floppy green hat with a gold star attached to a black band.

"Take this with you. Not only is this hat good luck, but it's magical and will help ya carry yer things no matter how heavy the object is."

Wander graciously accepted the hat and gently placed the bags within it before placing the oversized cap on his head. Surprisingly, it fit and didn't weigh him down one bit.

"Now, don't you lose that hat, son. It could very well save yer life one day. It's been in our family fer generations and since I know Wood doesn't want it, I'll give it to you. Take good care of it. It's yers now."

Wander didn't know whether to cry or give his dad a big hug. Thinking that crying might be too much to do in front of his sister, he settled for the hug.

"Okay, okay, now off you go. Be back before sunset, both of you, ya hear?"

Wander and Windy waved and said together, "We will."

"Lookey Wander, I got one!" Windy pointed to the fish at the end of her line. Wander turned and looked at it, smiling. Even though it was probably the smallest fish he'd ever seen, he had to give her points for being able to catch it at all.

"Good job, Windy!" He praised as he pat her on the back.

They had been sitting at Star River, the most plentiful river in Stellaria, for about half an hour. Wander had already caught a fish, which was twice as big as the one Windy had just caught, and had decided to throw it back.

However, after waiting another ten minutes for the bigger fish to bite, Wander heard something that sounded heavier than Stellarian footsteps. Looking up, he saw something strange sneaking through the woods on the opposite side of the shore.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Wander said to his sister, "Windy, stay right here. I'll be right back."

After Windy finally nodded, Wander got up, leaving everything with his sister, and snuck to a bridge just beyond where they were. Trying his best to stay quiet, he followed the noise of the footsteps he heard before until suddenly, it stopped.

Before Wander could utter a single word, he was yanked backwards. Suddenly, he was blinded by a thick black cloth.

"What do we have here?" A low, gruff voice spoke in his ear.

"A spy perhaps?" Another much higher pitched voice said.

He couldn't see, but he could hear the jangling of metal and feel the handcuffs being place around his wrists.

Wander struggled. "Wait, I'm not a spy! I just was curious as to why folks like you are on Stellaria is all! Please, I need to get back to my sister before she worries!"

"Curious?" The gruff voice whispered. "You're kind is always curious. But considering what we're going to do to you, we'll tell you our plans. We know what's happening today. So, we're gonna blow up Star Dam and have the water drown as many furballs as possibly so our queen can take over this miserable little planet when the time is right. You won't be there to see it, though. You're coming with us!"

"NO!" Wander screamed loudly. "Please!"

A slap across the young Stellarian's face silenced him.

"Let's go."

Wander couldn't tell where they were going or what they were going to do to him. After a while, he could hear the whir of machinery. Biting his lip against the fear he felt within, he tried to form a plan that wouldn't come. If only he could communicate with someone else.

"Put the furball in the back for now, Lou." The gruff one said.

"Don't tell me what to do, Pete." The second one squeaked in annoyance as he dragged Wander behind him.

With a quick toss, Wander landed in place covered in hard greasy metal which shut out almost all the sound from before.

The Stellarian waited, playing with the cuffs until he managed to get them in front of him so he could take off the blindfold. Sure enough, he was in a small metal containment cell in some sort of vehicle, or so it sounded.

Wander sighed. "I wish I could save the others."

"Wander?" Windy's voice came through the bars on the side where the air and sounds from outside came from.

"Windy!" Immediately fearing for her life, Wander crept over to her and peered through the bars.

"Windy, ya have ta go. There's no time ta help me **and** help the others. The guys who put me here are gonna blow up Star Dam. Get everyone out of there before they do that! I can't let 'em kill everyone because I failed ta tell someone! Please…"

Windy stared at her brother. "But what if they get you instead?"

Wander didn't have the heart to hurt his sister. So, he just smiled as said, "I'm not givin' up that easily. Now go…before they come back and find ya!"

Windy nodded. "Wander, love you, big brother."

Wander smiled. "I love you, too, Windy. Yer the best sister in the whole world. And if they do take me away, just know I'm always here for you…in here." He pointed to her heart.

"I'll also try to come back someday. Tell mom and dad that, will ya."

Windy sniffed, nodding. "Uh-huh." She lifted something up and squeezed it through the bars. It was the hat.

"Thank you, Windy. Goodbye…" Wander smiled at his sister for what he knew might be the last time in a long time.

"Go…"

Windy nodded and ran out of sight.

Wander waited about an hour, holding the hat to his heart, before he heard the voice of Pete.

"Don't know how you did it, furball, but they all stayed away. Don't think we're done with you yet, though. You're in for a world of pain…"

**A/N: ****Okay, so…because I had a special request – they wanted to see my OC – from a guest named Dalek, and cuz it's Valentine's Day, I did a picture of Wander dancing with my soon-to-be-revealed character, Lenia. (Link on profile page.) Anywho, I really wanted to get this done BY today cuz it's my cousin's birthday and it's a holiday over he'ah. So, tell, too dramatic, just right, did this make your heart break. It did that to me! Funny thing, I was intending on separating Wander from his sister, but not quite so meanly. That's why, I'm upping the rating to T. Who knows what else I'll do to poor Wander in my stories. Anywho, if you have prompt ideas, I'll be welcoming them very soon. ;)**

**(To Dalek: Sorry, but I can't link you here! Go to my profile and you'll find the right link at the top. There are two just in case! ;) Heads up: Lenia is blue, if you draw my OC in color, and please send me a link or PM me with a link. Thanks.)**


	3. The Rescue

**THE RESCUE**

**Author's Notes: Okay, it's currently around just after 5AM that I started writing this. I was originally going to call the prompt before this 'The Rescue', but it didn't make quite as much sense for the way I'm going with this. And since I don't have the heart to hurt Wander too much, well…he's not going to die, of course, nor will he be beaten too badly. That is…unless I find that's not realistic enough. We'll see. I write the first A/N before the story, hehehe, so I don't know how it'll come out. The story is up inside my mind. Oh, side note! Guess who gets introduced in this chapter? :D Okay, on with the show.**

Wander would not let go of the floppy green hat as the big grey hulking giant he found out was Pete carried him out of the vehicle cell with the small, very lean light sickly-blue Lou trailing behind him.

Wander's eyes had been opened for a small part of the duration. But after seeing what this new place had to offer, he quickly closed them tight and waited, clutching the gift from his father to his heart.

Suddenly, they slowed, and Wander was thrown forward. The young Stellarian yelped as he hit the floor and nearly let go of the hat. He managed to grab it just in time and grip it tightly, his whole body surrounding it and protecting it from harm.

Looking around, Wander finally took in his surroundings and gasped. From what he could tell, he was in a throne room. But all around, fresh blood, dry blood, corpses, bones, flesh, and the faces of victims who had been devoured by whoever or whatever did this lay scattered around.

At the center of the room, on a throne, with a walkway enabling them to get through the mess, was a snake-like woman.

"Empress Sierra," Pete bowed. His partner followed.

The empress did nothing to show any sign of appreciation as she slithered forward to meet them.

"I assume your mission was ssssuccessful and that you brought this Stellarian to keep as a hostage or as a meal for me."

Her voice was soft, almost like velvet. But there was malice. Wander knew, if he tried to leave this place, if he tried to escape, he would not get far.

"Uh…" Pete mumbled. "Well…y'see."

"Your Highness," Lou interrupted. "We brought the furball because he found out about it and somehow told the others so they could avoid it."

The empress looked between Pete and Lou with her beady snake eyes.

"Let me guess, you told this little twerp your plan thinking no one would come after him and then left him alone in a cell. All. By. Himself. For all you know, he was with his little sister or brother or something and they came looking for him. That's all it would take for that plan to go up in smokes…"

After a moment pause…

"IDIOTS! I DON'T KNOW WHY I TRUSTED YOU WITH THIS MISSION!" No more was her voice velvet. Now, it was sharp as razors.

Wander listened for a while until the language turned vulgar. Then he realized that the empress's back was turned, so he better take the time to look around for an exit.

There were two doors; back the way he came, which was blocked by the empress and the two 'idiots'. Another door stood to the right amid a pile of bones. Gulping softly, Wander put his green hat on and slowly made his way silently across the bones.

Unfortunately, one of the bones snapped and caused him to fall over.

"What?" Sierra turned in confusion and then hissed loudly at seeing the Stellarian trying to escape.

"You, mercenaries! After him!" She shrieked.

Wander got up just in time to see the two mercenaries running after him across the bone-infested floor. Wander may have been faster, but when he panicked or got confused, he tended to make mistakes. Just before he reached the door, he saw something or someone on the other side.

He stopped and that's all it took.

"Gotcha!"

Wander whimpered. His hat was gone and he had already received two punched in the face from Pete, the one who ended up catching him. Now he was in some torture chamber.

"I hope you're ready for pain, little guy, cuz you're in for it for ruinin' our plans." Pete said with a smirk.

Wander sighed. "Ya couldn't really expect me ta let ya attempt ta drown my people. What if I tried to do the same thing to yer species?"

Pete laughed. "My race is already mostly extinct."

Wander frowned. "I only meant that maybe you should put yourself in my shoes."

Pete looked at his shoes. "What?"

Wander shook his head weakly. "It's a sayin'. It means that you should try ta see things from others' perspective."

Pete hesitated. Then shrugged.

"I don't have time for that furball. Now, get ready for the pain."

Some of the punches were bigger than others. With each bigger strike and bash, Wander lost a bit of who he used to be, locking it away deep in his subconscious for what would be a long time, almost forever it would seem. And only one person could bring those specific memories back, someone who was on the list of the ones Wander had forgotten.

The little guy was chained to the wall, so Pete knew he couldn't fight back. The grey mercenary laughed with pleasure until soft footsteps could be heard coming into the room.

He turned to see a young girl, a little smaller than the guy he was beating up, with similar blue fur to the Stellarian people. She had a furry dress, a ponytail, and wore jewelry on her head and on the band around her waist. She also wore long boots reaching up almost to the ends of her dress. She was…

"Princess Lenia…I'm sorry. Um, now's not a good time. Can you come back later?"

Lenia walked forward, looking at Wander where he hung. He had one black eye, a bruised cheek, bleeding lip, and who knows how many broken bones on the inside.

Lenia did some quick thinking. "Put him down."

The mercenary gawked. "With all due respect, your highness, but your…er, mother said—"

As she began to walk out, Lenia looked back at him calmly, "Bring him down and put him in my room with his hat. I need to talk to him. If we're going to be able to take over his planet, we need him."

Pete nodded slowly, finally understand her intentions. He was beginning to think she was better than the Empress.

Wander didn't know how long he'd been out, but he felt heavy and his breathing was rough, making it tough to breath even through his mouth when it was as wide open as it was. The poor beat up little guy managed to open up one eye and look around.

The room was nothing like what he remembered. This one was shades of blue with a purple and white bed. If he could remember correctly, the Empress's main chamber and torture chamber had been darker green and bright red.

"Wer m I?" Wander choked, trying to sit up. He immediately regretted that idea when a pain ran through the inside of his body.

He moaned loudly and leaned back, trying to get comfortable.

"Wer m I?" He mumbled again.

"You're in Slitheropolis. And I'm truly sorry I didn't get to you in time. You didn't deserve that beating."

Wander tried to tilt his head to see the speaker of the new, child-like, soft bell-like voice, but it hurt too much to move.

"Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lenia, or as everyone in Slitheropololis know me, Princess Lenia. Empress Sierra is my Adopted Mother. She's a true Slitheropolis citizen. I am a Star Nomad, meaning I was born in the Star Galaxy, but I left or was taken away. You look to be the same as me, so I guess that is what you are now."

Wander processed his new title before asking a question.

"How lon m I gon be her?"

He heard a small chuckle. "Fortunately for you, the empress has listened to me and ensures that she will not harm you and not question you about anything until you are fully healed. I have placed you on my second bed in the meantime, and she hopes that I can get information out of you sooner rather than later."

"Nfo bou wha?"

There was a pause where Lenia did some quick thinking.

Taking a chance while his eyes were both closed, she looked at Wander for a few moments. Then she gently prodded his head until he winced and concluded that due to damage to his head, he may have lost part of his memory. But, there may be a way to bring it back.

Before Lenia could withdraw, Wander opened his good eye and saw her for the first time. Before Lenia could back away, Wander, sat up, ignoring the pain in his body for once.

Lenia didn't know what to do with the other Star Nomad's head so close to her's. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She had to stop this before it went too far. _Bring something up that might jog his memory! A name! You don't know his name!_

"So, what's your name?"

"Yer Wanderful…I mean Wander. Folks call me Wander. Wow, I can speak much easier sitting up."

Lenia quirked an eyebrow. "Well Wander, I'll be your roommate. However, that means you have to behave. After all, I did save you."

"Yessssum!"

And so it begins…

**A/N: Okay, big thing here. When I mentioned the jewelry Lenia wore, if you've seen her picture, the reason I didn't mention her necklace in the story is because it's a secret necklace. It'll come up later. Other than that, if you still haven't seen the V Day picture, it's on my Profile. I'm on a roll with this fan fiction. But I might have to chill soon. Then again, I might not. We'll see. Read and Review! Thanks! (Update: I currently have many more chapters written at this point. I just have to edit them. Sorry, I'm not much of an editor. So, that's why I was slow on uploading more chapters. But I will take a break from writing and start editing soon. ;D)**


	4. The New Friends?

**THE NEW FRIENDS?**

**Author's Notes: Music truly helps the creative flow. I was almost stumped about what to write after "The Rescue". But now, I've got it. However, I will let you know when I'll be needing prompts. It won't be till they're on their journey, though. Anyways, backing up a bit to the subject of my OC, I needed Lenia to have a talent, so in this part/chapter/whatever, it is somewhat revealed – she doesn't actually get to showcase it, but she will get to eventually in my story. By the way, this is still part of the other prompts. When I say 'THE END' in big letters at, well, the end of the chapter, that's when it's over and a whole new story series begins. Okay, on with the show.**

**To Dalek: Lenia is on the good side, she was just trying to get Wander out of getting hit. Sorry if that confused you. To clarify, she was saving his life by making something up. I guess I didn't write that well. I wish you had an account on here so I could respond to you directly. But you're only a guest so I can't. :(**

It had been three weeks since Wander had been kidnapped and brought to Slitheropolis. And even though he claimed he couldn't remember anything, it was Princess Lenia's bluffing that kept him alive throughout those few weeks.

That Friday, with permission from the empress, Lenia took Wander to another planet called Rogono, which was a few planets away from Slitheropolis and under its control, for a weekly contest. She did not elaborate on what kind of contest it was or what it would be like, only that she insist he come.

Now walking on foot, only five blocks away from the event, Wander, only slightly bruised but otherwise completely recovered, was getting nervous.

"Uh, Lenia, I don't think this is such a good idea." He squeaked.

Lenia giggled, "Relax, we're nearly there. And these folks are my friends. I help protect them from the empress's wrath."

They walked around the corner and found themselves in a clearing lined by buildings. All around were creatures of all sorts and colors. Some looked tough and mean while others looked small and frightened. But that all changed when Lenia entered.

"Hey guys! I'm here!" Lenia called.

Everyone smiled. "Lenia!"

"Hiya!" Lenia laughed as she received hugs from everyone. Then she pointed to Wander. "This is Wander. He was kidnapped by Pete and Lou and taken to Slitheropolis. He doesn't remember much of where he came from so take it easy on him."

Everyone seemed to take this information with suspicion, especially a blue zbornak with magenta mane.

"How do you know he's not faking it, Lenia? I mean, look at him."

Lenia rolled her eyes. "If you had seen the way they tortured him three weeks ago, you would get it. He had his memory, but they destroyed it, Sylvia. It's probably locked away in his subconscious somewhere. I've spent time with him these past three weeks and he hasn't tried to hurt me once."

Sylvia huffed. "Probably cuz he was injured. By the way, what's with that big, weird green hat he's wearing? It looks too big for the little guy." Most of the others laughed at the statement while Wander hung his head.

Lenia narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure it has its value. Anyways, let him prove to you that he's trustworthy. Let's get on to more important things…let the dance contest begin!"

Wander gasped. "What? I…I can't…I don't know how to dance!"

Lenia chuckled. "Don't worry, Wander. I'll teach you."

After setting up the music, Lenia took Wander's hands, much to his surprise a secret pleasure, and guided him towards the dance floor – or the center of the square.

"Now, we'll start with something slow, so just try to keep up with the rhythm and the beat, okay. Try to keep up with me."

Wander looked up from their joined hands and nodded, not quite understanding.

What he didn't expect was the sound of Screamo music blasting into the area through the speakers.

Wander yelped loudly and fell, lowering his hat over his head to block out the sound. The screaming stopped soon after and was replaced with laughter.

"Ha, ha, what a wimp!" A long green centipede-like critter laughed.

"I know, why did Lenia bring such a dork here if he can't stand Screamo? Laaaaame!" A pink punk-rocker creature said.

"Probably because she _likes _him…" Sylvia taunted, making kissy faces at the princess.

Lenia was about to retort that she didn't when she saw Wander's sad and rejected face as he began to walk away, dragging his hat behind him.

"Wander, wait!" Lenia called out to him.

Wander sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come here with you. I'm not wanted in a place like this."

Lenia ran to him. "Wander, if I can get the others to lay off the insults, will you at least watch the others dance? It may inspire you to do the same."

Wander looked at her. "Why? Why would you say that? Why aren't you more like them?"

Lenia grabbed his hand and pulled gently, "Because I trust you and I know the others will too, eventually."

Wander smiled and let Lenia lead him back to the group. As she explained to them what they had to do, Wander took the time to study them, looking for redeeming qualities in all of them.

Despite his many creepy legs, Cen the centipede guy had a good sense of humor as well as a good memory for details.

Sylvia, the bzornak, was very strong and fast, not to mention very loyal. Wander saw her as Lenia's bodyguard during the event.

Henri, the pink punk was shy but friendlier than most. She had instantly apologized to Wander, saying that she was testing to see if he would do anything bad if she bullied him, and agreed with Lenia's judgement. This earned Wander his second friendship.

The others reluctantly agreed, especially Sylvia, and kept a close watch on the male Star Nomad.

Lenia stepped up to the center of the square. "Okay, today will be a special day. Since its Henri's birthday, she has requested that we just dance instead of make it a contest. So, who wants to start?"

A set of blue-red and blue-yellow twins named Molly and Holly were the first to raise their hands.

Lenia pointed to them. "Okay, twins, go!"

The twins took their places on the square as Lenia took a seat next to Wander.

"Rough Hip Hop, make us move!" Molly commanded.

"Yeah, let's see what the music can make us do this time." Holly agreed, completely still and rooted to the spot.

Wander had no idea what Hip Hop, let alone _rough_ Hip Hop, was, so he made sure to pay attention as the music started.

It was edgy to start off, and the twins movements were slowly and uneasy, like a robot. But then, after the introduction, Wander found himself watching some incredible moves, some he had never seen before.

After about minute, the song cut off suddenly, much to Wander's surprise, although greatly to the twins' satisfaction as they struck their finishing pose just in time.

"We rehearsed that one all week." Holly smirked through the sweat that had accumulated on her face.

"Yeah, we rocked the house," Molly finished, though she was clearly just as tired.

Applause rang out across the 'stands' from the watching spectators. The twins bowed and went to their seats as Lenia got up again and announced the next dancer.

Meanwhile, Wander looked to his other side and saw Sylvia eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hi," Wander said cheerfully.

Sylvia said nothing as she continued to watch him with the same suspicious stare and munch on some popcorn she had.

"Soooo, you enjoyin' yerself taday?"

No response. Only staring.

"I see ya like popcorn. Do ya like it with salt or just plain? Maybe with somethin' else?"

Again, nothing.

Wander sighed. "C'mon, Syl, I'm not the bad guy here. I'm—erk!"

Before Wander knew what had happened, he was picked up and thrown against the back wall he had been leaning his back against while watching the performance. The sound of his back colliding with brick and his yelp caused everyone looking or participating in the 'non-contest' to look at Wander and Sylvia.

"Wha-what I do?" Wander choked.

"You talk too much! Shut up for once!" Sylvia growled.

Wander snapped his mouth shut.

"Who gave you the right to talk to me, anyway? And WHO gave you the right to give me a nickname! Syl? SYL?! I'll go to Grogrog before I answer to that, ya little twerp. Just because Lenia accepts you does not mean all of us do. I definitely don't. You're going to have to do a hell of a lot to earn my respect, just like she did."

Wander took a chance. "What did she do?"

Sylvia's eyes blazed. "None of your business!"

She was about to slam him into the stands when a sound came that made them all gasp.

"What is that?" Wander asked. "It sounds like 'pchoo' over and over again."

By that time, Lenia was next to Sylvia and Wander.

"Sylvia, we'll discuss this later. Right now, we all have to leave. We'll set up a new place for the Dance Contest. I'm sorry."

Sylvia nodded silently and stormed off.

"What's going on?" Wander asked again.

Lenia grabbed his hand. "My step mother is a conqueror of planets. But she's not the only one. What you heard were Lord Hater's troops, the Watchdogs. They have rivaled my mother's troops, the Arrowblack Soldiers. Most of the time, we win. But there are times when they outsmart my mother. I don't think my mother knows they're here."

"What are they here for exactly?" Wander wondered and as they ran.

"To take over the planet. But also, I'm sure they've done research and know about our Contests here. So, they may be after me. I wouldn't be surprised. They've done that before."

Wander squeaked in fear.

Lenia looked back at him, about to say something else, when something caught her eye.

"Wander, duck!" She pushed him down, but didn't have time to duck too and was therefore grabbed by a claw attached to a ship.

"I got her, Lord Hater, sir. I got her." A high pitched voice spoke from within the ship.

"Good work, Commander Peepers. Let's head to the Slitheropolic palace and see if they're willing to bargain for some planets."

Wander's heart beat fast as he took off his hat and searched. He managed to find a rope with a hook tied one end and after putting his hat back on, swung the rope and barely managed to latch the hook onto the ship as it flew away.

"What are you doing?"

Wander looked back as the ship and rope carried away. It was Sylvia.

"I'm gonna save her! Stand by, Sylvia!" He called back.

Sylvia looked at him blankly, so he gave a thumbs-up and started to climb to the ship.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Anywho, I don't know if Wander sounded too OOC in this chapter, so I made him super chatty with Sylvia in the near-end. Sorry if this is too soon for Lord Hater to make an appearance, but I needed some kind of threat. Also, there is about to be a fight in which Wander is going to have a deliciously awesome part in it, if only I can write it right. Let's hope so. I'm going to try to write his part out like he is in the show, crafty though he doesn't know it. Wish me luck! (Wander is OOC in my story, just letting you know. He's not as happy-hyper! He's more mellow, more normal. Sorry! I don't know how to get his personality right. XD) **


	5. The Hammer

**THE HAMMER**

**Author's Notes: Okay, I'm back and it is now that I'm asking for prompts, so in your reviews, please list away. Other than that, in the show, I know Wander goes into Hater's ship and has his own tour, so in this part of my fan fiction he will only see so much. Hopefully then, it'll leave "The Prisoner" episode for him to discover more. I don't know. I decided later that I'm writing this more than a little AU obviously. But this is the chapter where Lord Hater meets Wander and develops a minor to a little more than minor dislike for him and Wander is just…whatever. We'll see how it plays out. Bleh, I have only the notes in my head. (Yeah, and Hater apparently doesn't have a very big role in the story after this…until later. Sorry Hater fans. I'll bring him back later.)**

**To Dalek: 1) I don't know much of what Sketchbook Wander is, sorry. I guess it's the original design, which I've seen. Basically, I've matched the design of current Wander with the personality of a mellowed out version of him. 2) My Tumblr is the same name as my : rtnightmare – though I don't post much. Do you have an account? 3) She would be either light or sky blue. I was thinking both, but one of them is her fur/body, the other is her shoes and/or accessories, though some access. would be a darker electric blue. IDK. Lol. But yeah, definitely on the lighter side for her body. Anywho, glad you like it so far! In your next review, please give me a few prompt ideas. At least one. I need it – I'm currently stuck. Credit will be given! ;)**

Lord Hater walked up to his throne with the now-unconscious Princess Lenia in his boney grasp. He smiled deviously down at her.

"Now that I have the princess, the Empress will have to surrender **something**." He grinned maliciously.

Commander Peepers sighed. "Just keep an eye on that little furball this time, sir. Last time, she escaped with those weird hippedy-hop dance moves or whatever they're called. Not only that, she left half our troops temporarily deaf with one screaming blow from her vocal cords. That girl has some powerful lungs."

"I know, Peepers! I know! But I won't be fooled again! We have those earmuffs just in case she wakes up. And we had the floor booby trapped with electricity and trip-wire, did we not?"

"Well, yes. But you never know what this girl or her…people are capable of."

"Oh come now, Peepers. What could possibly go wrong?"

Meanwhile, Wander was finally inside the ship and silently heading towards the center. He turned a corner and found himself in the room where Peepers and Hater were talking. He gasped softly when he saw Lenia in Hater's arms.

Turning back, he made his way to another room he saw on the way there. It was the control room and it was filled with Watchdogs. Quickly memorizing all of their positions, Wander grabbed a thick piece of metal and turned off the lights.

A lot of banging and startled yelps could be heard before the lights came back on and Wander could be found among a pile of the dazed workers.

Working fast after the commotion, the Star Nomad ran to the controls and yanked out the wires – as many as he could – and used the bent piece of metal to smash the control board, effectively slowing the ship until it was just floating.

"Who are you?" Came a deep, angry, but calm voice from behind.

Wander turned to see Hater, with Lenia still in his arms, and Peepers standing at the entrance with another small army of Watchdogs.

"Uh…folks call me Wander. I was wondering if you could give me my friend back."

Hater looked from the Star Nomad to the Princess before laughing.

"You think that because you messed up the controls on my ship you're some kind of threat? Tough luck, you're nothing compared to me, small fry!"

However, what no one had noticed what that the ship was now inches from the ground. Suddenly, the ship's bottom hit the rocky surface, plowing into the ground. At the same time, the glass window of the control room shattered as the dancers from the Rogono Dance Contest entered.

Sylvia was the first one to enter as she turned to smile as at the orange Star Nomad, "Not bad, furball, not bad at all!"

Wander smiled as he and the other turned to Hater and his army, most of them with growing smirks on their faces. Some of them looked menacing as they punched one of their fists into the opposing palms.

"Let's do this." Sylvia muttered surely before charging into battle with a scream of vengeance.

While the other grabbed scraps from the ship to use as weapons or just used their bodies as weapons, Wander rummaged through his hat once more and found a big completely-wooden hammer. At first, Wander thought that the wood would end up splintering after a few hits, but after it was hit by a huge blast from a ray gun, he realized that this must be made of something special, from a special planet – he didn't know which one – where the wood was probably indestructible to nearly any metal, beam, ray, laser, or the like. It was perfect!

Lifting it up, the Star Nomad felt one with the hammer. It was light, easy to swing, and was calling out to him to use it for justice.

"Hey, Mr. Watchdog-guys, come en get me!" He waved, running around, smashing more equipment with the hammer. It was so easy to use!

"Stop him!" Hater ordered. "We can't afford any more damage!"

Wander stopped smashing when he saw the Watchdogs closing in. Then he turned and brought the large hammer swiftly down on a bunch of them. But even though he was occupied with the first batch and the second horde of Watchdog minions were advancing, he still managed to lift the enormous hammer with ease and swish the oncoming minion Watchdogs out of the way in time.

Sylvia watched this from afar and couldn't help but feel impressed.

Suddenly, the orange Stare Nomad shouted to her, "Sylvia, get Lenia! Now's our chance!"

Sylvia nodded, turning back to the target – Lord Hater and, in his arms, Lenia – and lunged.

Hater turned to leave the room, but the door slid shut before he could. He turned to his left where the door opener was and saw Henri, the pink punk holding it closed. She pressed it harder, effectively locking it.

"Sorry Hater, maaaaaaybe next time!"

Sylvia took this chance to lunge at Hater with all her strength. What she didn't anticipate was the lightning attack straight to her gut.

She and her comrades gasped. Wander watched in horror before going into his hat. There, he pulled out a first aid kit and a bottle of medicine. Running over to Sylvia with the supplies in hand, hammer under his arm, and hat on his head, he began to set up. The gang from the dance contest was close, fearing for Sylvia's life.

Wander plunged the end of the handle of the hammer into the metal ground of the ship. By doing so, the ground began to vibrate, almost as if the ship was working again, until suddenly it stopped and something on the cheek of the hammer began to glow, as if sucking power from the ship itself.

Wander looked closer as saw a star. Before he could look and get more of an in-depth memory of it, Sylvia coughed painfully, signaling that he had to help her.

What shocked everyone was that the hammer had produced a force field to protect them against Lord Hater, should he attack. And the barrier was dense enough that Hater couldn't understand what they were saying.

While Wander worked, he talked.

"When I pull the hammer out, I want y'all ta get outta here. I only need about three er four of ya ta help me. So select yer strongest. The rest of ya need ta get Sylvia to a doctor. If there aren't any here, take the ship that Lenia and I took to get here. We'll call for another one. We'll make up an excuse ta get back. Just don' let Sylvia die. I'll never…forgive myself if that happens. I told her ta get Lenia, so it's my fault this happened ta her. I have to fix my mistake." The Star Nomad wiped the tears from his eyes, though some fell on Sylvia's cheek.

"What do you mean, Wander? What will you do?" Henri asked.

"I'm gonna save Lenia. She was the first person here ta show me kindness. I owe her my life, too. I think my new hammer can help me save her and make things right. I may have only known her fer three weeks, but I like her a lot an' I'm not afraid of admittin' it."

His shoulders were shaking so violently as he finished patching Sylvia's injury. Before he stood up, he gave the unconscious zbornak a hug.

"I'm sorry, S-Sylvia. I just wanted ta let ya know that I tried. I hope ta Grod you survive. I'm so sorry I messed up."

Sylvia's breathing was more even, but she was unconscious and looked to be in a lot of pain.

Wander turned to the group. "I hope you've made up yer minds on the four who're stayin' and the rest who leavin'. You'd better hurry."

The ones staying were a muscular Big Bill, Henri, a stealthy chameleon named Logio, and Tempo, a creature who could take most hits by changing the temperature of his body to match the attack.

Wander nodded, taking hold of the hammer. "Let's go!"

The Star Nomad yanked the hammer out of the ship's metal flooring with ease and held it up readily.

"Come en get us, Watchpups!" And with that, he and the four others behind him moved into for the attack while the remaining dancers fled with Sylvia carefully stowed in several of the bigger guys' arms.

Sylvia managed to open one eye and see Wander fighting his way to Lenia before gasping softly and falling back to unconsciousness once more.

Now Wander was up against Lord Hater himself. Hater was menacing, this was true, but Wander was not showing any sign of fatigue or weakness. And that hammer of his was dangerous.

But Hater wasn't giving up!

"You think just because you have a magic hammer on your side that you can defeat me, the great Lord Hater?"

Wander smiled. "It's not just the hammer that'll help me defeat you. I also have the Power of Love!"

Lord Hater stopped, befuddled. "Hmm? What was that?"

Even the Watchdogs and the four dance members who were on Wander's side had stopped to look at the Nomad like he was crazy.

Wander lifted the hammer above his head and swung really fast and hard against Hater's face. He continued to swing at Hater until the skeleton was battered and motionless on the ground.

"I'll be taking the princess off your hands now." Wander said with a bright smile as he hauled Lenia out of Hater's grasp.

Placing the hammer back in his hat, he quickly evacuated the gang and the princess as quickly as possible leaving Lord Hater to moan in fury…

**A/N: Yeeeeah, this is definitely an AU now. I'll be changing that on the summary. But that's fine. I'll be writing my own adventures. And I've decided to include Lenia in those adventures. Anywho, I know this is early to be confessing attraction, but Lenia is unconscious, right? So, Wander is just confessing to everyone but her. So, she doesn't know. Anywho, as my helpful critic [not sure if she wants herself to be recognized] said, the hammer is a reference to Fix-It Felix – cuz they're the same voice actor and all that. I didn't even realize it till my critic mentioned it. XD But Wander's hammer is a hellavalot bigger. Anywho, R&R! Thanks!**


	6. The Plan

**THE PLAN**

**Author's Notes: This chapter started out a little unplanned and took a long time to write and edit. I had some of it planned out, but I was hoping it would plan itself. Don't judge please. Thanks. Oh, and this is the second to last prompt in this particular series. So, Story Series 1 is almost officially over and Story Series 2 begins after the prompt after this one. And that's when I'll desperately be in need of some prompt ideas because we're nearing the part where I've hit a block. ;)**

**Dalek: Maybe I confused you when I asked for prompts. Sorry about that. Prompts, to me, are like my titles. Like the title of this is "The Plan". And then you can either let me decide what to write or you can give me a summary. Either way, I'll put my own twist and it has to be simple enough to understand and work with. Hopefully, that helps you in the future if you ever decide to try to write that way.**

Wander managed to find Lenia's communication device without further damaging her newly sprained arm. Wander assumed it wasn't broken because it was still moveable, but it did cause her pain.

Eyes not leaving the princess, Wander looked up the number of the empress. Once he found it, he entered it and waited.

"Hello, who's calling on such a direct line? Lenia? Sweetie? Could that be you? Is everything all right?"

Wander cringed at the empress' tone of voice. He knew she wouldn't like this.

"Well, ma'am. Actually, it's me, Wander. Lenia is…unconscious. I'd be more than willin' ta tell ya the whole story of, um, what happened, but we're in danger here. As of now, Lord Hater…er, attacked and destroyed our ship an' we need anotha one sent here to get us back to ya. Lenia needs a doctor cuz Hater messed up her arm – sprained, I think. Not sure if he messed up anythin' else in her body. Don' you worry, though, ma'am, I saved her from too much. She's breathin' all right. So, can ya send someone to come and get us please?"

There was a pause and some spluttering on the other line until finally…

"I knew I never should have let Lenia go to that planet without a bodyguard." The snake-woman stated calmly but with an air of hostility. "But it sounds like you managed to get her back by yourself."

"Oh no, ma'am." Wander stated proud and without thinking about the consequences, told the truth. "I had great help. The dancers from the event are real nice folks. One of them got hurt and had to flee with the rest, but four of 'em are here with me and they helped me finish the job. These fellas are real loyal to the princess."

"Bring them with you, then." The empress commanded softly. "I want to reward them."

Wander paused, looking at the four dancers behind him. They looked absolutely terrified, even Big Bill.

"Can I talk to them for a minute about that?"

"As you wish, Sir Wander." The empress stated politely.

Pressing the mute button and covering the mouth piece just in case, Wander turned to the others his head low.

"I'm real sorry for mentionin' you. I'm still a little new to this life. But still, if you folks don't come with us, the empress will come after you fer disobeyin'. Let's see what she has to say and if we need to, we can fight her. Tell ya what; let me come up with a plan. Leave it all to me. No matter what, no matter how weird or secretive I seem ta act to anyone, even if it's not you, just remember, you can trust me. I'm yer way out. You can count on me!"

He covered the device in hand with his fur and reached out his hand.

Henri smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

Big Bill nodded and did the same.

Logio and Tempo exchanged looks before putting their hands on top as well.

"Good!" Wander said before uncovering the communication device and hitting the mute button again.

"We're all good, yer highness. We'll wait fer the ship wherever ya tell us."

"Oh good, please go to Ravern Rock and wait there. That should be far enough from the place you were at that Hater won't get you again and it'll be easy to land. See you soon." The transmission cut off.

The ship had come in less than thirty minutes and arrived exactly when they did. On the way back to Slitheropolis, the doctors on the ship looked at Lenia on direct orders from the empress. Wander was ordered away, but he refused to leave her alone. So he sat in the doc department, unwillingly strapped in a traveling chair and watched from afar, craning his neck to see what the doctors were doing.

Wander barely managed to keep silent as they worked. This procedure reminded him of Sylvia. Thinking of that, he wondered if she was okay.

Right before they arrived, Lenia groaned, finally waking up.

"Ohhh, why did that happen?" She mumbled.

"She's getting up!" A doctor said.

Lenia slowly rose and looked around until she saw Wander.

"Wander, you're okay! OW!" She grabbed her arms with her good one.

Wander tried with all his might to yank the straps away from him to release him from the chair so he could get to Lenia.

"Nnnn, nooo! How do I undo this thing?"

"There's a button that you push at the bottom, numbskull!" One of the doctors told him, a look on his face that clearly said he was unimpressed present on his face.

Wander looked down and tilted his head. "Oh! Silly me!"

Pushing it, he freed himself and ran to Lenia.

"Are you okay, Wander?" The princess asked, checking his forehead for a temperature and looking into his eyes to make sure they were dilated fine. "You weren't hurt by the attack?"

Wander shook his head with a smile, giggling on the inside by her actions. "You shoulda seen some of yer friends. They are some of the most courageous folks out there! I did a bit of fighting myself, but then I had to treat…" He trailed off.

Lenia's pupil's shrank. "Someone got hurt. WHO?!"

Wander sighed. "Sylvia…"

Lenia felt her eyes water. "Is she okay?"

Wander looked outside to see the red and green planet in view. "I don't know. I patched her up the best I could and sent to her with most of the others to find a doctor."

One of the doctors on the ship interrupted, "But there are no good doctors on Rogono. How…"

Wander squeaked and turned away.

"So that's what really happened to your other ship, huh? You let them take it to save her life."

When Wander turned back to face them, he looked beyond evil. He looked dangerous and deadly.

"That'd better remain a secret, or else…"

Everyone, including the princess, gulped at his words and nodded. With that look, no one knew what he was capable of, especially since they didn't know about his hammer.

The doctors and Stare Nomads were joined by the four dancers as the ship landed on the planet and were greeted by the Slitheropolis Empress.

"Welcome and welcome back my lovelies. Lenia, oh thank goodness you're all right. Wander, you must tell me what happened immediately. Come, all…six of you. Yes, Lenia, you too. I want you all present for Sir Wander's story."

Now Wander knew he couldn't reveal everything lest his plan go up in smokes, so he made a few things up. For one, he explained that the barrier was created by something on the ship, the hammer was a makeshift hammer that was developed out of scraps from the control room, and he explained that Sylvia and the others had gone the opposite way of the ship they had used to get there, so there was no way they could have used it. In addition, he claimed that Hater told them that he destroyed their ownly means of escape. But Wander assumed there must be other ships on the planet for Sylvia and her party to use. The empress agreed.

"And there ya have it. So, what now?" Wander said.

The empress sighed. "Well, I greatly appreciate what you and your…friendssss did for my daughter. But we still have the problem of Lord Hater on our hands. He's tried this before. I'm just glad you were with her, Wander."

Wander smiled.

The empress turned to her adopted daughter, "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS PLANET AGAIN!"

"WHAT?!" Both Wander and Lenia shouted before looking at one another.

The empress looked at Wander. "What's it to you? You've got more freedom than she has."

Wander wanted to reveal his feelings for Lenia, but knew it was far too soon. She had saved his life, and he may have saved hers, but that didn't guarantee mutual feelings.

"I was just…from my perspective…it's boring staying in one place every day."

Lenia smiled softly. She knew what he meant. She felt the exact same way, which is why she went every week to the dance contests. But that would surely be over after what happened.

Empress Sierra looked between the two Star Nomads before hissing.

"Fine," She said. "I'll think about it. Now, go to your room. Guards, show those four to some nice rooms too, for now."

Wander was finally given a separate, though connected, room, next to Lenia's. Like her room, which was mostly blue, with a purple and white bed, matching her, his room was orange, with a bit of yellow, and contained a green and white bed, matching him.

The next morning, all of them, including the four dancers, were able to make it to the breakfast table. The food was as normal as Wander had seen it since he'd arrived: several forms of eggs, bacon, pancakes, regular toast, French toast, and all sorts of juices.

"I hope you find everything to your liking." Empress Sierra spoke lightly at the beginning before they all dug in.

They ate in silence, the only sound being their chewing or slurping and the clatter of knives and forks.

"So Wander," Sierra started pleasantly but suddenly as she put her knife and fork down. "How would you like to be a real knight and work for me? I know I've called you **Sir **Wander a couple times, but that was only because I was implying I wanted you to join my empire as a knight."

Wander, who had been eating scrambled eggs, began to choke and needed help from Lenia to swallow them correctly before answering the empress.

"Pardon me, yer highness, but I don't think I'm fit fer the position. I mean, I'm willin' to protect the princess and her friends because they're all innocent folks. But some of people here are a little…er…"

He trailed off, realizing he may have said too much. And in a way he did.

Sierra smiled, finally know his true feeling for Lenia. "Wander, how would you like to be the knight that guards the princess then? After what you told me, you seem capable. Even if you didn't do it on your own, you seem able to persuade others to help your cause. As much as I dislike it, there is a bigger bond between you and the princess than there is between her and me. Please do me the honor and protect her with your life."

Wander looked at Lenia who blushed but nodded ever-so-slightly.

"As you wish, ma'am." Wander while bowing his head slightly.

"Sssssplendid!" Sierra smiled. "I'll see that you're given a good sword."

Wander shook his head quickly. "That's not necessary. I'm better off making them. Besides, I don't like taking things from others. It feels like stealin'."

The empress eyed him suspiciously before shrugging. "Suit yourself."

From then on, while Wander wasn't trailing after Lenia and learning more about her and the kingdom, he was learning about the castle they were in from the maps he managed to steal. But he had to be careful not to be seen with them.

Five days after he was knighted – a strange ceremony where he walked down an aisle and had a sword lowered onto his shoulder and a bunch of strange words with his name thrown in the middle spoken to a room full of zombie-like people – he managed to find a bunch of maps, hide them in his hat as he sprinted back to his room, and study them before bed by flashlight as he hid in the only place without cameras, the bathroom or closet.

After a while, however, the empress knew something was going on. Unfortunately for her, she sent the wrong person to investigate.

"Wander? Where are you?" Lenia called from outside the closet where Wander was hiding and currently studying a map.

Wander panicked, trying to fold the maps up and stuff them back into the hat in time, but the only thing he could do was hide them behind the hat so the cameras didn't catch them as the door to the closet opened and the princess walked in.

"Hello! May I help you, Princess Lenia?" He asked with a goofy, lopsided grin.

With folded arms and a seriously not amused look on her face, she close the door of the closet behind her and sat down.

"What are you doing in here all the time? Mother knows you're up to something. So, what is it?"

"Why would I reveal my secrets to someone who could tell her?" Wander asked her the question as is it was obvious.

Lenia sighed. "I never said I was going to tell her the truth. I need to know the truth so I can plan a lie of sorts. Mother trusts me even though I've lied to her for years. I hate it here and I've wanted to leave since I was fourteen and saw how other planets were for the first time.

"To make a long story short, I snuck onto Mother's ship when she went to take over Rogono and that's how I made my first group of friends. Not only that, I saw life outside of Slitheropolis. It may have not been much, but it was better. So, if Rogono exists, maybe even better places exist."

Wander smiled. "Then maybe I should tell ya what I'm up to. I'm plannin' on an escape attempt fer me an' the others who helped me fight Hater. They're in the nicer cells in the lower half of the city. They'll be stayin' there until the end of the month. Then they'll be transported to who knows where. I need ta memorize these maps and come up with a plan before then or we're all done for."

Lenia finally smiled. "How about this, then? As long as you plan on taking me with you, I'll help you. If not, I'll tell the empress what you're up to."

Wander chuckled. "So, in other words, we're in this together?"

Lenia nodded. "Exactly."

**A/N: Oh wow, I didn't realize how long this chapter was. Maybe it's not long on the web, but on the document, it's around 5 pages. That's a lot. So, now we're going to have some scheming. I cooked up some pretty-ok-good stuff for the next chapter. I hope you all will like it. But yeah, Wander's a knight, lol. I really don't know where that came from. XD Probably cuz I'm weird and I want him close to Lenia so there can be romance eventually. 3 Okay, till next chapter! I may upload that today too! We'll see! Tootles for now! R&R!**


	7. The Escape

**THE ESCAPE**

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPLOADED IN DAYS! But good news, I finished writing the ENTIRE story saga - part 1, 2, and 3. And it 94 freaking pages long, yup! So, hopefully I'll be uploading it one chapter per day. I was trying to write it all as fast as I could over the weekend so I could do that, but I didn't edit most of the story, so I'm doing that now. This chapter I just finished editing. So…here we go! Oh, and after I finish uploading all the chapters from all three series…it's not over! ^^**

**Anywho, real A/N: Okay, the big – but not necessarily long – chapter of their escape. This is gonna be so much fun. My mom and I discussed what will happen, and hopefully I'll write it right! Also, like I stated last chapter, it's the last chapter in Story Series 1. Now, let's see what you think…**

Wander and Lenia worked for the next week to develop a full-proof plan. Wander would get the main 'equipment', which included the disguises for the four dancers to escape – they would be leaving as Slitheropolis guards; he was glad he didn't need to wear that – and prepare their escape while Lenia would locate the key to the cell the four were in and get the dates right.

Fortunately, Empress Sierra's birthday was in another week, so that gave them the opportunity they needed. However, Lenia thought that her mother was acting a little strange; even a little smug.

"She knows! I'm sure of it! I don't think we'll be able to get away!"

Wander looked at his new partner, trying to remain optimistic. "Don't worry, we can do this. When yer…mother is watchin' the fireworks, we'll sneak off and get on one of her ships by Scale Harbor. It should be easy."

Lenia sighed and bit her lip. "I hope you're right."

But a few days before the Day of Escape, Sierra pulled Wander aside.

"Sir Wander, how is everything? You and Lenia are becoming quite close, are you not?"

Wander nodded, keeping his guard up. "Yes, ma'am."

Sierra smiled. "Good, good. Just know this. You can't take that girl away from me, Wander."

Wander gasped softly. _She does know. Lenia was right._

Before he could find the words to defend himself, she was gone, slithering away down the hall. But before she had completely vanished, she said.

"This little scheme you're pulling will not work in a kingdom like this. I'll give you a sporting chance, since you saved us from Hater and his stupid minions. But once it's over, you're done!"

Wander slumped to the ground. He didn't know what to do. Hope for a miracle? Call in for backup? But from where? He didn't know anyone like Lenia did!

Picking himself up, he decided to go with the plan anyway and no matter what, should he die, at least he could give Lenia her freedom.

It was the day and everything in the plan was complete. Wander got the knight uniforms for the dancers, which they now wore. Lenia got the key, so all four of them were free at last. Now, they just had to run.

Since Big Bill was the biggest, fastest, and physically the strongest, he managed to carry all of them and run while Wander and Lenia pointed out directions. By the time they made it outside the castle, no one knew what they had done or what they were doing.

Big Bill jogged another mile to the harbor before stopping.

"Uh, guys," he said. "There are no ships here."

Wander gulped. Had this been what Sierra meant when she said the plan wouldn't work? He looked around.

"No, there on the other side of the harbor, Bill," Lenia pointed. "She likes to hide her stuff."

"Oh, I see," Big Bill said with a nod as he sprinted to the first ship. But stepping into the control room, they saw the wires pulled and metal smashed.

"Check the other ships!" Wander ordered frantically.

"What's the point of checking if they're all the same?" Called a voice from outside.

They walked out and found an army of weird, sharp-headed black soldiers with Empress Sierra.

"I told you Wander that I wouldn't allow you to escape, especially with the princess."

Wander frowned. "Don't ya understand that Lenia just wants freedom? She doesn't like bein' cooped up in one planet with the same stuff day after day. Let her have a little variety and I'm sure she'll be happier. That and you could be a little nicer to yer guests…who happen ta be her friends." He smiled and pointed to the four dancers.

Sierra hissed. "I'll do what I want in my kingdom and as for Lenia, she's staying with me…FOREVER! Arrowblacks ATTACK!"

Dodging a few of their first attempts at head-butting him, Wander pulled the hammer out of his hat.

"What?" Sierra gasped. "But you…you said you made…YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Had to, m'lady! I don't really trust you! You can't really blame me for that after the way you've been treatin' folks." He smiled and hit an Arrowblack hard.

After swinging a few more times and getting rid of a few more of the Arrowblack minion, Sierra was rethinking her decision. It was no wonder he was able to defeat Lord Hater. This little guy was tough. And every time one of her black minions got past him, the big guy would punch him before they could strike.

Pretty quickly, the tides were turning against Empress Sierra and she had to make it stop. But how would she do it. Surrender and pretend to be friendly? He would never fall for that again. The only other option was to give him a working ship and let them go. NEVER!

And she would never give up!

Lunging forward just as her last minion fell, Sierra took Wander off guard and pinned him down.

"You won't take my baby away from me! EVER! She's mine!" The snake woman hissed, preparing to inject the Star Nomad with enough venom to kill him in seconds.

Wander cringed and looked away until the extra weight from Sierra left his body. He looked up to see something that was not only amazing but wonderful and even heartwarming to his eyes.

Sylvia stood above him, holding Sierra by the neck.

The zbornak glared at the snake woman. "Stay away from my friends, Snake-lady! If they say they're leaving, then they are. Got it? You are not gonna stop them!"

Dropping the empress in a heap, Sylvia turned to Wander as he picked himself up. The zbornak picked up the hammer and handed it to him.

"I believe this is yours, Pal."

Wander smiled, tears in his eyes, as he placed the giant hammer back in his hat. He then placed his arms around Sylvia's neck and cried.

"I was so…worried about you. I wasn't sure I had done enough to save you. You're okay, right?"

Sylvia chuckled. "Yes, thanks to you…with giving me medical attention after what happened and lending me and the others the ship to get me to a doctor…I was able to recover and come back here just in time to save you."

Wander released her and wiped his eyes. "But how'd you know?"

Lenia walked up behind him. "I felt a bad vibe from Mother, remember. So I contacted Sylvia and her crew just in case. Turns out, it was perfect timing and it worked out. Now, we have to go before they surround us."

Wander nodded and they all headed to the ship just as Sierra lifted her head.

"No, Lenia. Please!" She called desperately before coughing.

Lenia looked at her adopted mother. "I'll see you again someday, Mom. Well, maybe, and that's **after** I've traveled the universe a bit!"

**A/N: Okay, so we FINALLY have an ending to this particular part. And, as I already said, Lenia will be with us on the journey, so it's Wander, Sylvia, and Lenia. It's AU, sorry! Just so that I can have a lot more fun with romance. Durrhurr! Anyways, what did you all think of this? Let me know! :D R&R**


	8. 2: The Future

**THE FUTURE**

**Author's Notes: (Okay, before I began, all these A/N were written before I wrote the chapter. Just letting you know, although I think you can probably guess.) I suddenly don't like this title, but oh well. It's like they're looking towards "The Future". Just go with it. Anywho, this feels like it's gonna be so much fun to write about. But I could be wrong. Anywho, I'm not good at starting over, but good thing, this isn't really like that. This is more or less right after "The Escape". So, we'll see how it plays out. **

**ROMANTIC OPINION DISCLAIMERS: Later in this chapter, it may seem a little like I'm making Wander and Lenia an official pairing. I just wanted to let you know, I was having an off day when I wrote it and it's more foreshadowing and this chapter is based off a dream I had the night before I wrote it. I support a lot of other Wander/OC couples out there. Just saying! It's more because I'm a romance person and I just NEED to write romance, lol. I'm going crazy from NOT writing it yet. But I will soon, most likely. Soon…just know that I accept more than just this pairing. ;)**

Wander looked at the map of the galaxy of Creypon. There were five planets in the solar system, but only two were over-populated and had a lot to do. The others were smaller and as Lenia expected, less exciting.

"I think we should see all of em." Wander said, bringing his face away from the map. "Who knows what we might find on each? I bet there are some hidden gems among the junk, as the sayin' goes."

Lenia folded her arms. "That could just be wasted time, y'know. I understand you may have the same desires as I do, but this is a little too much, Wander."

Wander looked at her. "Yer desire to see new things inspired me. And fer the record, I don't think takin' a tiny look is a waste of time."

Lenia sighed. "That's your opinion, I guess."

The other passengers nodded.

Lenia looked at everyone else on the ship, which included five of the twenty who had fled with Sylvia to find a doctor when she was injured from Hater's lightning attack. All in all, there were twelve of them. So…

"Wander, why don't we ask everyone else what they want to do?"

Wander had been so focused on escaping and freedom and starting a life of travel with Lenia, he hadn't thought of that.

"That's a good idea. What do ya'll wanna do?"

Mumbles of 'home' could be heard throughout the cabin.

"Okay, so tell me where ya'll live and we'll take ya there."

Most of them lived in the same area, some even on neighboring planets. But by the time they began to say goodbye to Henri, the last dancer, the fuel was low.

Sylvia sighed. "We may be stuck unless we can find a place to refuel."

Henri smiled. "I don't know a place to a refuel, but I know something equally as good. Go to the woods on this planet and seek out Mother Lastez. She probably has something that can help you. And she'll probably see you coming. She's a good person, too. Hurry!"

Wander smiled back. "Thank you."

Henri saluted. "May we meet again, Wander, Lenia, and Sylvia. Good luck!"

Wander nodded and drove the ship to the outskirts of the woods just as the fuel ran out.

"I hope Henri is right about this." Lenia said, wringing her hands nervously.

Wander placed his arm protectively around her and smiled. "I'm sure everythin'll be fine."

The woods weren't dense, but the trees and greenery did give off an eerie feeling. It was like someone was watching them from all angles.

They walked for about twenty minutes before any of them considered that they should have asked Henri where exactly Mother Lastez lived and how far her house was.

Wander looked left and right until he realized that it was suddenly very quiet and that he could no longer hear his friends next to him.

He looked to the spot where they had been and saw a fog had consumed them. He heard Lenia scream.

Panting, Wander desperately called out to her. He heard Sylvia do the same.

"Wander!" Came a voice he felt he knew but couldn't place from whom it came from. He held his head as it throbbed. It was a little girl's voice.

"Wander? Why'd you leave us?" Came the little girl's voice again.

"Wha?" Wander gasped through his tears. He tried to run, tried to escape the voice coming from his…head. But he ended up running into something and collapsing on top of it and due to the collision, lapsing into unconsciousness.

Wander woke up to find Lenia underneath him, eyes open, looking flustered.

"Oh, so I ran inta **you**?" Wander managed, flustered as well, trying to get up, but the tree limb he used was slippery and he ended up bumping foreheads with Lenia, which only hurt more.

"Sorry! Sorry! Tryin' to get up!" Wander said and finally managed to get on his feet before he realized that a smug Sylvia was beside them, along with an old woman with curved antennae and butterfly wings.

"Oh! Forgive me! Are you Mother Lastez?" Wander wondered.

The woman nodded. "I am. You are Wander, and she is Lenia. I already know all about you, your futures, everything. Come with me once you get your footing."

Once Mother Lastez was out of earshot, Sylvia turned to Wander with a smirk. "You got a thing for Lenia, don't you?"

Wander turned away. "It was foggy."

Sylvia shrugged. "Deny it all you want, but Lastez told me the truth and your future. Oh boy!"

Wander whipped around.

"What do ya mean? How long was I out?"

Sylvia snorted. "Oh, long enough for me to get a good picture of it. You two are going to have a long history apparently. And it's going to be quite a ride from the sound of it. I can't wait!"

Wander blinked. "Does that mean you'll be stayin' with us?"

The zbornak nodded.

Wander smiled and then asked, "Does that mean Lenia feels something for me too?"

Sylvia looked back at the former princess. "Uh…Lastez didn't elaborate on that. But she does know that you will end up together eventually."

Wander smiled, feeling content with even that.

He looked back at Lenia who was holding onto the strap of the travel bag she carried everywhere. Now that he thought about it, Wander noticed that she guarded that quite carefully. What was in there that she wanted no one to know about?

Before he could voice his question, they arrived at a fairly large cottage.

"Watch your step and be careful not to touch anything. Some potions can burn if used directly on the skin."

They all stepped inside and Wander shut the door. It was homey inside. The fragrance wasn't too overwhelming because all the windows were open. In the center of the main room was a table with cards. In the right corner, there was cauldron with a steaming liquid. On shelves, there were strange objects, potions, books, and even a telescope.

"So, if my guess is correct, you need a new way of transport. Correct?"

All three nodded without a word, though the surprise was evident on their face.

She laughed. "I love it when I get things right, which is quite often." She laughed again.

"What I recommend for small parties travelling together is Orbital Juice, or Orble Juice for short. I'll give you a free sample, and then you can get or buy more on other planets elsewhere. Orble Juice is bubble juice that will keep you in a bubble big enough and strong enough to get you from one planet to another. It's easy to make and easy to move. It holds up to four subjects, depending on the size. The three of you should do just fine."

She held up the bottle and showed them with one swipe how she conjured one bubble and by walking a certain way, was able to move the bubble.

"Neat!" Wander exclaimed.

"Bravo!" Lenia clapped.

"That's pretty impressive!" Sylvia complimented, not about to go overboard.

"Why don't you three try it?" Lastez said.

Unfortunately, it didn't work unless Wander and Lenia hopped on Sylvia's back, which the zbornak wasn't too happy about.

"May I talk to Sylvia for a moment please?" Mother Lastez asked.

"Oh, this can't be good…" Sylvia groaned as the others nodded.

Five minutes later, she wore a colorful blanket and black wide saddle fit for two on her back. Reins were attached to her snout.

"I'm not happy right now." The zbornak grumbled.

"Only your friends will use the saddle. No one else has the right, I promise." Lastez said calmly.

"Great…" Sylvia groaned. She eyes her friends. "Don't laugh. One laugh, even a snort, and my knuckles will meet your face."

"Y'know, Syl," Wander said, trying to hold one back now. "Just by sayin' that, it's makin' it whole lot harder not ta laugh."

Finally, he and Lenia burst out laughing.

Sylvia crossed her arms, but smiled. "I guess that was my fault, wasn't it?" She said, turning to Mother Lastez. The old woman nodded.

Five minutes later, they were back outside, saying goodbye to Mother Lastez.

Before they left, they each received written and spoken advice from the old woman.

**To Sylvia:** _Don't forget who your friends are._ "No one is invincible."

**To Wander:** _Don't lose hope; you'll remember someday._ "Following your heart is the most important thing you can do at this point. Don't forget that."

**To Lenia:** _You will find what you're looking for. It's closer than you think._ "Show them your treasure. Share some of your secrets with them. They are your friends and you can trust them."

**A/N: Ugh, I wish I had picked I different title than Mother. But I'm too lazy to change it now. Anyways, sorry if this is too short for you all. I wanted to put the next part in the next chapter. Anyways, so this is how Sylvia gets her, well, stuff…if you read it. But I changed it. So, do you think these sayings are accurate? Anyways, I will explain the ending messages, especially Lenia's, soon. Maybe not in the next part, like I originally planned, but soon! Wander and Sylvia's may have to wait, though. But I think you can understand Sylvia's and at least a bit of Wander's. R&R please!**

**PS: More chapters coming today. I have edited a lot and since my one and reviewer [today] wanted more, I'll let you have it. Go thank Dalek, if you must since they are the only one who leave me any reviews on my story. I wish I knew what all those people looking at the story were thinking. But no...so sad. :( Anyways, that'll be my LAST complaint on lack of reviews. Next time, I'll only tell you to read and review. And why you may ask...SO I CAN GET BETTER AND GIVE YOU A GOOD STORY TO READ! DUH! Okay, I'm done. Sorry for ranting. RT OUT!**


	9. The Mood

**THE MOOD**

**Author's Notes: Okay, here's the next part. Hopefully, this chapter will live up to your expectations. I'm hoping to put some romance that will make sense with the story. As in, it won't be too soon. Oh, I just thought of something that could work for this chapter. And it would tell a little more about my OC. Yeah, I'm doing my extreme best and hardest not to make her a Mary Sue – I don't want that after all that's happened to me. I hope I'm doing okay. Let me know if I'm doing something wrong. Okay, on with the story!**

It had been almost a month since the three travelers had started their journey after leaving Mother Lastez. After each of them was given written and spoken advice, Sylvia and Wander were very intrigued and curious about the second words of advice to Lenia.

Show them what treasure? What was she hiding?

Unfortunately, when they approached her about it, she got defensive and shook his head, clutching her bag. Finally, they had no choice but to give up and let her tell them if or when she wanted to.

Soon after that, she became more secretive, staying away when they made camp for the night, eating dinner away from them. Finally, Wander had had enough.

"I'm gonna go see if she wants ta join us." He said.

"She's gonna lash out, I guarantee it. She may just be on her period or something. Just leave her alone."

Wander blinked in confused but stood up anyway and walked over to knotted mass that was Lenia. Her fur was messy, her hair was tangled, and she was shaking.

"Lenia?! Oh my—are you okay?"

The blue Star Nomad turned, tears in her eyes, shivering.

"I shouldn't have done this…I should never have left…Mother."

Wander blinked before slowly approaching her, sitting in front of her. He didn't dare touch her for fear that it would startle the poor girl.

"Why do you think that?"

"I've…I've never left Mother. I always had the chance, but I never took it. Now I know why. I was scared. Too much is unknown to me. I'll be nineteen in two days and I'm not sure…if I'll make it till then." She sobbed.

Wander was happy to now know her birthday was on April 20th, but he wasn't happy to see how upset she was.

"May I help you?" He said, holding out his arms to offer her a hug.

Her eyes glistened with tears, but she managed a shaky nod. Wander pulled her close and cradled her on his lap.

"Let me just say this, Lenia. If I can do this, so can you. Yer a beautiful, smart, courageous, interestin', and an amazin' girl who can do whatever she sets her mind to. Don't sell yerself short."

"Wander, I don't know what to say." She sniffed, smiling. "You really think I'm…beautiful?" She blushed.

Wander nodded. "I always have. I…" Should he tell her his feelings?

"Yes, Wander?" Lenia pressed.

Wander decided it was still too soon. _When I feel more confident about this or when I know fer certain about how she feels, I'll tell her. Until then, I'll keep quiet._

"I was wonderin' if everythin' is all right. Sylvia mentioned a period thing. I don't know what that is, but if ya need help, I'm here for ya. Ya know that, right."

Lenia couldn't hold back her mixture of bursts of laughter and rage. The blue Star Nomad got up and stomped over to the zbornak.

"SYLVIA! WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?!"

"Huh? What did I do?" Sylvia asked sleepily, obviously just waking up.

"You told him I was on my period!" Lenia screamed.

"Well, you could be, right?" Sylvia stated, rubbing her eyes.

"That's not something you tell a **GUY**, though!" Lenia fumed.

Sylvia considered this. "Hmm, I guess you're right. My fault. But are you on your period?"

"S'cuse me, ladies, but what's a period?" Wander asked.

Lenia's face was now bright red with both rage and embarrassment.

"Good luck explaining, girl." Sylvia stated with a smirk before going back to sleep.

"WHAT?!" Lenia shrieked.

Lenia turned on Wander. "Didn't anyone ever tell you about a female's time-of-the-month? Their period? Their menstrual cycle? That a-ringin' a bell?"

Wander blinked. "Maybe…can ya remind me please?"

Lenia face-palmed and then began a long, very embarrassing discussion about the female reproductive system. Then she explained about the period, which comes around month or so and lasts a few days, bringing cramps, mood swings, and whole bunch of other stuff sometimes.

The former princess folded her arms. "I didn't want to tell anyone, but yes, I'm on my period. Now, leave the subject alone!"

Wander waved his arms. "Just one question, though. If ya usually act like this durin' yer period, why didn't ya act like it before?"

Lenia shook her head at him. "I wasn't out on a journey for the first time before. This is a new experience. I'm terrified. What did you expect?"

Wander coughed. "Right, sorry. Well, we better turn in. Oh, and don't think I'm going to forget about what's happenin' in two days. We'll be sure to celebrate."

Lenia's eyes widened. "Oh no, wait! Did I tell you—?"

Wander nodded, grinning toothily. "Yup, ya sure did. Happy Almost Nineteenth Birthday, Lenia!"

Lenia grumbled. "Fine, so you know my birthday. But let's be fair. What's yours and how old will you be?"

Wander searched his damaged mind. "I think mine is August 21st and I'll be twenty one."

Lenia smiled. "Cool, I'll be sure to remember."

Sylvia chuckled. "Me too."

Wander laughed once. "Nighty night, ladies."

**A/N: Okay, sorry if this is short. I originally wanted to get the treasure out there, but I think it'll be out there by the next chapter. I just wanted a chapter to make Lenia more normal and less Mary Sueish. So call this a bit of filler. Also, you read the romance between her and Wander. Also, a little comedy involving period stuff. Durrhurr! I love it! I laughed so hard as I wrote it. Read and review please!**


	10. The Birthday

**THE BIRTHDAY**

**Author's Notes: Okay, sorry I uploaded this one late. Please…let the romance come out with this one. Come on, brain! Really, I blame my brain for changing my ideas around at the last moment. Dah, it sucks! Anywho, enough rambling! Let's write stuff! (Yeah, the romance starts here. But this chapter is short, so I'm 'coupling' it with a lot of other chapters. Hope you don't mind that instead of me making it longer. Enjoy!)**

It was the twentieth of April, and Wander and Sylvia managed to easily find a small planet to host Lenia's birthday on. Lenia's random bouts of rage from her monthly cycle had gone along with the cycle itself a day before, which meant everything was back to normal except that Lenia was now one year older than before.

The blue Star Nomad was unfortunately kept in the dark about the party. She didn't even know where it was being held. A blindfold was being held over her eyes as they floated Orbital Bubble style across the galaxy.

As they touched down, Lenia could hear hushed voices and a lot of shushing around her. Finally, when the blindfold was removed, Lenia saw it all, and it made her gasp.

Most of the dancing gang from Rogono was present as well as the citizens of a planet she had visited as a child called Cherioro. It was known for its sweet candies and cakes so Empress Sierra tried to take it over for her adopted daughter. That attempt failed when her daughter said she was only interested in the sweets and playing games with the citizens.

"How…how?" Lenia gasped.

Henri answered, "Wander found it and he contacted us by Candy Phone. It's got good reception, surprisingly."

Lenia looked at Wander. "You planned all this?"

Wander looked up at the sky and shrugged. "Well, Sylvia and some of the Cherioro citizens helped. I just told them what I wanted. I didn't lazy around either – I helped out, too. But they're really sweet folks, if ya know what I mean."

But before Wander could say anything more, Lenia's lips were on his. His eyes widened to their fullest before drooping. Slowly, Wander's senses dulled as his arms pulled Lenia closer.

Meanwhile, everyone who was there to witness the display gasped before some of the girls giggled.

"Well, that was fast. Mother Lastez was right about those two after all."

Everyone except the smooching duo turned to look at Sylvia, the one who had spoken.

"Mother Lastez foretold this would happen?" Henri inquired.

Sylvia nodded, her smirk still present as she watched the kissing couple.

"Hey guys, I think smoochy time is over!" Big Bill spoke up. "Look!"

Wander and Lenia let go and collapsed on each other.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!" They said at the same time.

"Really?"

"Me too!"

Everyone laughed.

There were many games and rides in the area. For most of the day, Wander and Lenia spent their time together, even sitting on the rides and doing the games together, earning prizes and eating sweets and cakes.

When it came time to blow out the candles and make a wish, all was silent as everyone noticed Lenia glance at the orange Star Nomad beside her before blowing out the candles.

Cheers could be heard throughout the night. No one in that group would forget that day, especially the birthday girl, and the boy who loved her the most.

Dawn was currently about two hours away from the planet of Cherioro. But Wander was already awake. He was resting, his torso and lower inside his hat, looking up at the still-dark sky.

"You awake, Wander?" Lenia whispered to him quietly.

"Oh, yeah. I am. You too?" He inquired.

She nodded, snuggling from the borrowed sleeping bag close to him. Resting her chin against his shoulder, she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Wander smiled. "So…I guess we're…tagether now?"

Lenia giggled softly, "Only if you want to be."

Wander tilted his head closer. "I most definitely do."

Taking that as an invitation, Lenia got out of her sleeping bag and hopped into Wander's hat with him, snuggling close to the other Star Nomad as dawn approached.

**A/N: Yep, sorry for the short chapter. I'm writing both fan stuff and original stuff, so can you blame my brain? Anyhow, I may be adding a bleeped part sometime to represent a mature scene. It depends on your reviews. I have a scene where the mature scene is skipped, so if you want to read it without the bleeped, review that and I'll put it separate. Some people like that, I think. Tell me if I'm wrong. Also, at the point I'm writing this, I only have a few reviewers – like two, but that may change. Even still, if you have friends who like the WOY fandom and don't mind AU fan-fictions, tell them about this and let them R&R it. Thanks! The more the merrier! :) (I won't ask for reviews anymore after this. I'm done.)**


	11. The Lesson

**THE LESSON**

**Author's Notes: This prompt idea came to me with another one. I had to decide between them which one to do first. I decided to do this one and then follow up with the other called "The Treasure" hopefully right after if it works out like I hope it will. If it makes sense, it'll be perfect. If not, then that's just gonna be peachy! *heavy sarcasm* Anywho, please bear with me! Thanks…read on! (Yeah, it worked fine. Please continue reading!)**

It was bright, but Wander and Lenia were still asleep. It was still early morning and the sun was rising on the day after the former princess of Slitheropolis' birthday. Speaking of which, the princess herself was still snuggling close to her new boyfriend inside his hat.

What neither of them realized was that the citizens of Cherioro, the dancers of Rogono, and Sylvia were all gathered around their sleeping forms, watching them and giggling.

When the sunlight was suddenly blocked by a head, Wander managed to awaken and open his eyes.

"What?" He mumbled sleepily.

Once his eyes adjusted, they immediately widened to their fullest, and he yelped, wriggling in his hat. This caused the female Star Nomad to wake up and look around, scream loudly when she realized what was going on, and jump away more skillfully than her male counterpart. Wander, for his part, used Lenia's distraction to crawl away, too embarrassed to help her through the situation.

"We weren't doing anything!" Lenia stammered.

"You sure about that, girlfriend?" Sylvia asked, hands on hips.

Lenia blushed. "Fine, just snuggling. That's it! What's it to you?!" She demanded.

Sylvia laughed. "That was precious. You were both smiling in your sleep and cuddling and holding each other so clo—"

"Shut up!" Lenia shouted. "That's our business!"

Henri cleared her throat. "Well hon, it was in a public place."

Lenia was about to retaliate when she thought about it a little more.

She sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry."

Sylvia put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Lenia. It was cute. We've been waiting for you to find your special someone. And Wander is not a bad choice, if you ask me."

Lenia smiled as the blush crept along her face. She looked around but noticed the orange Star Nomad was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd Wander go anyway?" She asked.

"He crawled away and then started running off after you started shouting." Big Bill answered. "He ran towards the lake in the East."

Lenia looked towards the lake far in the distance and nodded. "I'll go find him…alone." She added the last word when she noticed Sylvia and Henri joining her.

She grabbed her bag and ran in the direction of the lake.

Meanwhile, Wander had run a while till he reached the edge of the enormous lake. Then he slowly walked the edge of it, dragging his feet.

He felt stupid for freaking out like that and then making his escape. He wondered what Lenia thought. What if she wanted to break up over this? What if she was embarrassed because of what he did? What if…?

"Wander?" Lenia's voice could be heard close by.

Wander had been going so slowly, she was able to catch up quite quickly.

"Wander, there you are. Wait, are you trying to hide? Why? Are you scared? It's okay. I'm not mad that you ran away. I was pretty angry that they were going all googoo at us too. It's all right."

Wander walked out from behind the thin tree which barely hid him anyway. "So, yer not mad that I freaked out?"

Lenia shook her head and smiled. "Not at all. I did too."

Wander sighed. "But at least you had the will ta tell them ta stop while I just ran away. I feel like such an idiotic weakling."

Lenia frowned as he placed her hands on either side of Wander's furry face. "Don't say that! You are strong, courageous, smart, and you strive to do the right thing. Sure, you can be a little goofy at times. But I love you for who you are. And that's all that should matter. Right?"

And with a small kiss and a goofy grin in reply, they began their walk back.

But a few steps back, Lenia stopped.

"Do you wanna know how to dance? I can teach you."

"Um…is it easy?" Wander asked uncertainly, his lip quivering.

Lenia smiled. "For some it is. Others, it's harder. For a couple, it's impossible. But don't worry. We'll try it. And if you can't do it or you don't like it, we'll stop."

Wander nodded.

Rummaging through her bag, the former princess brought out a set of blue speakers and a rectangular device.

Upon seeing Wander's confused expression, Lenia explained, "The rectangular device is a music pod. And these are my portable blue speakers. They work great and haven't broken in four years. Let the music play!"

Without scrolling through the music, Lenia hit the play button and immediately, a song started to play.

Now Wander was only accustomed to certain types of music, mostly country or the like, with a guitar or banjo, so this pop with techno beat was completely new but fun.

In the beginning, he watched Lenia pull off some crazy dance moves that could rival the dancing hip hop twins, Molly and Holly. But that was also because this was a different style and they were probably younger than Lenia. The song had no lyrics, only music, rhythm, and beat.

Soon enough, Wander found himself dancing along and copying moves he'd seen Lenia and others do during the dance contest. Some of these moves were his version of them, but who cared? Lenia was right! It **was** fun!

Before he knew what was going on, there was clapping all around them. Wander glanced around briefly while still staying alert to the music and saw that the others had joined them, probably hearing the music from afar.

Wander smiled, getting back into the full swing of the music. The tempo quickened, so he had to move faster. But that was no problem.

Lenia grabbed his hand and they continued to dance, this time together.

They twirled, they clashed softly, and they sprang together. They worked as a team.

When the song ended, Wander dipped Lenia low to the ground. There, the blue Star Nomad reached up and planted a kiss on his lips.

Bringing her back up and half ignoring the cheers going on around them, Lenia sprang into Wander's arms and said enthusiastically, "You're a lot better than you think and a lot better than I thought you'd be. Can't dance…yeah right!"

Wander smiled sincerely. "I learned from watchin' you."

Lenia shook her head. "I'm sure you had talent on your own."

The orange furball shrugged. "Alright, if you say so."

"Say, Lenia," Sylvia called. "I was goin' to put your speakers and music pod away and I came across this necklace. What is it?"

Lenia froze, eyes bulging. "Oh No! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

**A/N: YES! CLIFFY AGAIN! Sorry, but this was the only way I could lead into the part I wanted. So, as you can see there are two lessons in this. The lesson that's more AU for Wander about his attitude and the dance lesson. I think Dalek wanted there to be a dance contest, but really, that was just filler for Lenia's personality and for Lord Hater's attack – I won't be putting that in again, sorry. This is more for fun and to lead up to a story line I came up with that I'll be explaining soon. It's MY version of what Wander, Sylvia, [and Lenia] are searching for. Anywho, I've finally come up with the final design for younger Lenia while I'm working on one for older Lenia and Wander. Yes, you heard me! I'm gonna make them older in one of my stories. The design on that V Day picture was very close. But a few things were wrong. That's the problem with traditional art and me sometimes, I can't get details in. Anyways, the necklace will be explained in the next part. If you want to see the final design, go to Tumblr and look up RTNightmare. It'll be there. Otherwise, sorry, last time, please review this chapter and the other ones if you haven't! Thanks!**


	12. The Treasures

**THE TREASURES**

**Author's Notes: Okay, now the fun begins. Hopefully, this'll be a long chapter. I'm hoping it will be. Anywho, this is a continuation of the last chapter. Notice the prompt contains a plural, though I guess it won't be apparent until later chapters what this truly, truly means for the story. Anyways, try to remember that and start the chapter! :D**

Before Sylvia could examine the object in her hand, Lenia grabbed it.

"Do you know what this is?" Lenia shrieked at her, holding the trinket behind her back as she stepped backwards away from the group.

Sylvia wondered aloud as she looked to the sky, "Um, it looked like a necklace." Then she looked at her friend. "Why? Is there something important about it?"

Lenia had tears in her eyes. "It's the only thing I have left of where I originally came from before I was taken away."

Everyone gasped before looking at her with sad eyes.

Lenia continued, "I have to protect it. It's special to me."

Wander took small steps closer. "Can I see it?"

Lenia shivered, tears ready to stream down her face. "I've never…"

"You can trust me, y'know. You can hold it and I'll just look. I promise I won't even touch it." He raised his voice. "And I'll make sure the others don't come close yet." They nodded, understanding the circumstances.

Lenia, still shivering, nodded. She then brought the necklace out from behind her back. The chain was made of beautiful silver. On it was a swirling design, almost like a swirling galaxy, filled with metallic stars. In the center was a bright gold star identical to the star on Wander's hammer and hat.

Wander smiled. "That's real gorgeous, Lenia. If it were up ta me, I would say you should wear it instead of keepin' it in yer bag now that yer away from yer mother." Then he frowned. "Other than that, I've gotta say I'm a little confused."

Taking off his hat, he looked to the star for confirmation and nodded. They were the same shape.

"Look at the star on my hat and the star in the center of the swirling thing there. They're the same. It's just a feelin', but I believe we may have been kidnapped from the same planet. We'll have ta find it, in that case. However, I could be completely wrong."

"In addition," He continued, "I believe that if my hat and my hammer have powers, yer necklace must have a power or two also. Have you tried to activate it?"

Lenia shook her head. "I mean, I saw a blue glow when I was younger, like when I was fourteen, but that was a long time ago."

Wander smiled in encouragement. "Try to remember what you did."

"Wander…"

"Lenia, if it could help you find your birthplace, wouldn't that help?"

Lenia sighed, looking away. "My real parents might have already moved on. That would kill me."

"You're always welcome to stay and keep traveling with me then. You know me; I don't know where I came from."

Lenia smiled. "Can you…can you help me put this necklace on please?"

Wander smiled. "Yessum!"

The orange Star Nomad reached behind her and helped fastened the ends of the clasp together.

After doing that and coming back around, Wander smiled, taking in what he thought was a lovely sight.

"Well don't ya just look lovely with that on? I mean, ya looked lovely before. But now ya look perfect. It completes ya."

"Let me see!" Sylvia urged as she and the others walked over.

"Fine, but don't touch." Lenia insisted.

"Sure, sure." Sylvia said, waving it off, much to both of the Star Nomads' discomfort.

"Wow, that necklace is gorgeous." Henri squealed joyfully before calming down. "And Wander is probably right about being from the same planet. That star in the center is proof of that."

"You heard what I said?" Wander asked.

Big Bill nodded. "And because of that, you may be the same species, which mean you could easily repro—OW!"

Sylvia glared at him and then smiled at Henri, who had quickly jumped onto the zbornak's back to punch Big Bill in the cheek before he could say anything stupid.

"Anyways, where were we?" Sylvia said roughly. Then she softened. "Oh yes, it's a very pretty pendant you got on that chain. Looks like a galaxy almost. And that star seems conveniently placed."

Shaking off what Big Bill was trying to say, that's when Wander got to thinking. _Yes it is. Maybe like my hat and my hammer, it has some magical properties. Maybe we can tap into that._

"Lenia, try…tappin' the Center Star." Wander suggested.

Lenia attempted to take it off to better see it, but Wander stopped her.

"No, yer gonna have ta feel fer it. Once ya do, tap it or hold it down."

Lenia obeyed, holding it away from her, and felt for the Center Star. Once she felt it, she tapped it. When nothing happened, she held it down. What she didn't realize was that she had to briefly push it hard once until it rotated down onto the metal like the other stars.

The entire galaxy of metal began to glow until finally, a holographic light shot out…

It was an image of different galaxies, floating in a sea of stars, nebulas, suns, other planets, and invisible dark matter.

"I get it. This is a map, isn't it?" Even if his guess was correct, Wander wanted to be absolutely sure.

A new voice that seemed old and meek, but still wise, answered his question, "It is indeed, young Star Nomad."

Everyone looked around before turning to the holographic map as a star from the corner began to grow and danced off the holographic screen and onto the ground. There, it shift, grew, and took the form of an old but still holographic Star Nomad.

"Hello friends. I am Lore, the teacher of wisdom, knowledge, and tradition, hence my name. I am also the keeper of this map since the beginning and I will be guiding you on how to use it till you pass it on to your children."

Big Bill sniggered, earning a punch in the arm from Sylvia.

Wander felt it was only polite to introduce himself first, so he began. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, sir." He said with a bow. "My name is—"

"Wander, I know. I know all the names that have been spoken in the presence of the Star Amulet passed down to Lenia and now worn around her neck. I also know your history. You do not remember your family, do you, Wander?"

Wander shook his head. "No, do you?"

"No, but I do know that it is hidden inside you. When our **true** species locks away something from our past only one person from that past can set it free. Whether it is a family member or a lover, you don't know till the end when your memories are unlocked. Unfortunately, there are consequences for trying to set it free before it's time and before you've met the right person.

"Should something of the past be mentioned or a memory be somehow revived, your body will go into a state of shock – you will feel electricity going through your body and you will not be able to decipher between friend and foe. This is called Hyper Attack Mode and will last until you die or until your memories return, which will be when you revive them. Its better you unlock your memories sooner rather than later. Especially if your home is on the same planet that Lenia's is."

Wander looked at Lenia fearfully. He was glad that Lore had told them this, but he was afraid that something like this Hyper Attack Mode would happen soon.

Lenia stepped up to the map. "So, without saying any names, just in case, let me consult this map with Lore. Everyone else, please take Wander over to town for a drink. He looks nervous after this."

Sylvia looked at the orange Star Nomad and walked over to him.

"Hey buddy, it's gonna be okay. We'll find your home. I'm sure of it. You can do this."

Wander just nodded, rubbing his arm as Sylvia led him away.

**A/N: Okay, I know I made it seem like years would go by before Wander would see his family again, but then I got annoyed and impatient. I can't do it. Just because he sees his family DOES NOT mean the story ends. He can visit them and then go back to adventures and stuff. Yup, we'll be seeing his family today! Hurray! :)**


	13. The Return

**THE RETURN**

**Author's Notes: I had little-to-no planning. Basically, I was hoping this would write itself to be a good chapter. Dah, I hated that. I hate when I lose it. Sorry guys. But watch…watch this be really good and you say, wow! And I say, I did that? XD Read on! (Sorry for the rambling A/N. By the way, heads up, this IS Alternate Universe, so don't kill me for making Wander act like he does. Sorry about that! I needed to add some negativity to his character so that he has a reason for something else…) **

Wander was silent as he, Lenia, and Sylvia floated through space in their Orbital Bubble, heading in the direction the former princess pointed out.

Usually the orange Star Nomad would be chatting with either of them or pointing things out in the galaxy they were currently in. But not now, he was too scared about what Lore, the keeper of the Star Amulet, had said. So now, he was sitting quietly at the back, watching nothing.

Lore was currently giving directions to Lenia. He was speaking to her inside her head. At first, the former princess was skittish and a bit afraid of having the other Nomad in her head, but now Wander caught her smiling and even blushing every so often. Once, she even glanced at him before turning away.

_What was she talking about with that guy?_

Sylvia seemed to notice it too. Finally, the zbornak asked, "What are you two talking about? Are you blushing?"

"Am I?" Lenia asked, shocked. "Eh heh, I was just asking Lore some opinion questions."

"About what exactly?" Wander asked, a small edge to his voice.

Both Lenia and Sylvia looked at Wander in shock.

"What's with the tude?" Lenia asked, hands on hips.

"Tude?" Wander asked back.

"Attitude, obviously!" Lenia rolled her eyes.

Wander glared and pulled his hat down over his eyes. "Leave me alone about it. Why don't ya go talk ta yer pal, Lore, some more? Heh, it rhymes."

What Wander didn't expect was Lenia grabbed him by his fur and pulling his hat off. Pulling him so they were eye to eye, Wander could tell he messed up.

"What the hell is your problem? Never mind, I know you're just being _jealous_, so let me make something clear. That guy is already gone from this world. Besides, he'd be way too old for me anyway. And if you must know, all my opinion questions were directed at **you**! There was no reason for you to get jealous! I love you and I wish you would have just trusted me! But no, you didn't! Shows that it doesn't take much—"

"I'm sorry!" Wander interrupted. "But with all this stuff with me possibly goin' insane with shocks and Hyper Attack Mode er whatever, how could I not act somewhat crazy or jealous…I mean, I'm not perfect! I'm a currently loopy guy in love with a girl who's talking to another guy and givin' off these weird vibes. How would that make you feel?"

Lenia frowned softly before shaking her head and turning away. "Whatever Wander, we're headed for Stellaria. Did you hear that Syl?"

A thump behind her told Lenia that she had made the one mistake she shouldn't have made.

"NO!" She screamed as she turned back to see Wander fidgeting, the electricity actually visible through his fur.

Sylvia halted, making her way to a nearby rock and touching down. "What just happened?"

Lenia was screaming. "I messed up! I totally just screwed everything! Oh Florf! WANDER!"

Wander couldn't talk. His whole body was short circuiting. Electricity was pulsing through him. His eyes were pulsing, one blue; the other yellow.

"How? What happened?" Sylvia asked, finally panicking.

"I mentioned Stellaria! It must be his home planet!" Lenia was still screaming, but she was crying now too.

"Lenia, there is still hope for him." Lore's voice came as he materialized beside the group.

"How?"

"Bring him to Stellaria. The planet will stabilize his DNA enough enough that he'll be able to stop his violent behavior. But hurry he has only a few hours, give or take. If he doesn't make it, it will kill him."

Lenia shrieked and climbed back onto Sylvia. Sylvia carried Wander in her arms.

"How far away is Stellaria from here?" Sylvia asked.

"We are currently an hour away from the Star Galaxy. You can see it there." He point to a formation in the distance. "The planet is yellow from afar and about an hour after you've entered the Galaxy by Bubble. Good luck! I'll be with you, of course! But you'll need it!"

"Why?" Lenia sniffed.

"That right there…" The elderly Nomad pointed to a ship on the horizon.

"Lord Hater!" Sylvia growled.

"Best be careful, Madam Zbornak. You don't want another wound in the gut. Especially considering your little friend can't help you this time."

Sylvia harrumphed. "I won't fall for that again."

With that, Lenia fished into her bag, pulled out the juice, and made a new bubble and began to pass the ship. Unfortunately, Hater was not to be fooled.

"Capture them all!" Hater ordered.

"Yes sir, Lord Hater!" Commander Peepers acknowledged before shouting orders of his own to the Watchdog soldiers.

"What do we do, Lenia?" Sylvia panicked.

"We let them get us. I think I have a plan." The blue Star Nomad said.

Soon enough, they were sucked inside the ship and the Orbital Bubble was popped.

"Well, that was easy enough!" Hater laughed joyfully. He looked at them.

Finally, his eyes rested on Wander, now writhing on the ground.

The skeleton lord frowned, "Wait, what's with the orange furball?"

Lenia stepped forward carefully. "Y'see, Wander wanted to get stronger. He tried something incredibly stupid and this happened, and the unfortunate side effect is that it makes him attack others – it's called Hyper Attack Mode. The only way to reverse it is to bring him to Stellaria, which is where we were headed. You could always just bring us there yourself, y'know."

Lord Hater harrumphed. "And why would I do that?"

"Cuz if you don't, he's gonna tear your ship apart." She pointed to the spot where Wander had been. He was gone! Turning to a metal wall, she pointed to Hyper Wander, who was ripping apart the wall easily with his bare hands. His eyes were red.

"Oblooooblaahaaahaahahahaaaaaah!" Wander screamed, drool oozing from his mouth. By the time anyone reacted, he had ripped off seven parts of the wall.

"Oh my Grorg, okay! You win! We'll take you! Where is this place?"

"Uh, uh! I'm driving!" Lenia shouted at him, taking the wheel from a Watchdog and driving it directly into the Star Galaxy.

Windy sat on the front steps of her house, waiting for her mother to get home. Today marked the day, a few months ago, that her brother had been kidnapped. And since then, her parents had never been the same. Even Wood had been different – laying off the sarcasm and painful jokes and remarks towards his sister. Even he didn't want to lose anyone else.

Speak of the devil…

"Hey Windy," Wood said pleasantly. "Waiting for Mom?"

Windy nodded. The girl rarely spoke after she told her parents what happened to her favorite brother and best friend, to the best of her abilities. At first, they didn't believe her story. But when their son didn't come back, they knew it was true and her silence began to grow and it would keep growing until her brother came back.

Now she only spoke a few words if she had to. A few times, she would shout long sentences out of desperation to be alone.

"Do you want to take a walk with me? It may clear your head." Wood suggested.

Windy sobbed. "NO! I want to be alone! I want WANDER!"

And with that, she got up and ran.

Wood was hurt that he couldn't be as close to his sister as Wander was, but he understood that it was his own selfishness when they were growing up, therefore it was his own fault.

Wood looked up at the sky just in time to see a skull ship soaring down in the direction that Windy was headed. Not wanting to lose another family member, Wood tore off after her.

As soon as the damaged ship crashed at the edge of the woods, Lenia released the wheel and pounced on Wander and tied him down, placing his hat over his eyes. He growled and thrashed.

"Sylvia, help me with this before opening the door!"

As soon as they had him securely tied up, they opened the back door and slowly walked out. By that time, dozens of Stellarians had come to see what was going on.

Windy was close, near the center.

Through the smoke and people, she couldn't see anything, but as it cleared and some citizens moves, she gasped, too happy and sad for words.

But Wander was fighting back, struggling against the ropes that bound him. Finally, he tore them apart and ripped off the hat as the smoke completely cleared.

"Wander?"

He tore at the earth, but didn't move from the spot, the atmosphere and planet affecting him.

"Is that really him? I thought some thugs kidnapped him!"

Wander waited, listening to the voices. He continued to growl however.

"It is him! That other Stellarian and that Zbornak must have brought him back!"

Wander felt another electric current flow through him, sending him forward.

"But what happened to him? Oh no, his memory must be gone! He must have triggered Hyper Attack Mode!"

Wander cried out.

"WINDY!" Wood shouted.

There were several gasps as Wood and Wander's little sister tore from the group, ran to her missing and deranged brother, and hugged him.

Hyper Wander stopped growling and looked down with red eyes.

"Wander, I missed you so much! I'm so glad you came back, big brother."

What happened next was like a surge of light hitting Wander from out of nowhere. Lenia and Sylvia gasped while all the others Ooh'd and Ahh'd. When it was over, Wander looked down at his sister with a clear blue-eyed view of what he was seeing.

"Windy…I…I remember everythin'! Oh my, that was beyond painful!"

Lenia smiled and walked up behind her boyfriend, "Wander, you're okay…and you remember?"

Wander smiled. "Yes, I remember everythin'." He hesitated, "Includin' the torture I had ta go through that caused me ta lose my memory in the first place."

"Oh, Wander." Windy whimpered. "Was it bad?"

Wander nodded.

"Wander!"

Suddenly, Wood came out of nowhere and hugged his younger brother.

"Oh thank Grorg, you're okay! Mom and Pop were so worried about you! And…so were Windy and I…"

Wander looked at his brother with a frown. "But **you** never seemed ta care about me much. Ya only cared about…"

"I know, I know! I was a bad brother. But when you were taken, it changed all of us, me most of all. You have no idea what your absence did to Windy. She wouldn't speak, she hardly ate, and she seemed so lonely and upset. No one could help her. I couldn't stand it anymore. Even I couldn't help her when I tried, and it sucked. You have a way of bringing out the good in people. I hope you realize that."

Wander didn't know what to say, but gradually, he smiled and hugged his older brother.

"Thank you so much, Wood. It brings me much joy to hear you say that."

"What's goin' on here?" A familiar voice interrupted. "Someone informed me that my son's back. Where is he? Where—"

"Pops!" Wander called out. "I'm over here!"

A tall Stellarian with fur that was a mix between brown and orange parted the crowd. He gasped when he saw the three siblings, two of them embracing while the third hugged the middle one's waist.

"Wander…" His eyes filled with tears as he tore from the crowd and raced to his son, pulling him away and picking him from the small hugging group and lifting him into the air.

"Hi Pops, sorry I caused ya ta worry! I'm fine now! Windy brought back my memory and everythin' so…"

But his father couldn't hear him as he crushed his long lost son to his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you."

"I know…but I'm back. You can thank my girlfriend, Lenia, and my best friend, Sylvia for that." He coughed. "Please let me go. Yer hurtin' me!"

His father suddenly dropped him as everyone stared at the other Star Nomad and the Zbornak.

"Girlfriend?" His father spluttered. "Since…when did that happen?"

Lenia stepped forward, clearing her throat. "Excuse me, sir. I'll be happy to explain everything with Wander's help. But first, why don't we go somewhere less public."

Wood nodded urgently. "How about we go home? I'm sure Mom would like to hear about this and see Wander for the first time since he was kidnapped."

His father sighed. "Fine, but you've gotta heckova story ta tell."

**A/N: Well, whatdya know? It did turn out to be like I said in the A/N above. Duh, I knew it would be! So, there's a reason I did this. You'll see in the next chapter. Story Series 3 is going to start very soon! And it's gonna be a search! For what, you might ask? You'll have to wait and see! :D I've kinda mentioned it already! :B**


	14. The Artifacts

**THE ARTIFACTS**

**Author's Notes: Okay, originally, it was called "The Secret". But it didn't hit me right. I'll stick with this instead. I want you all to be intrigued enough to read it, but I want it to make sense. ;) Unfortunately, this gives it away. Anywho, go…READ! XD **

Before leaving to tell the story, Wander and his family called the Stellarian police to get Hater's ship and apprehend him and the Watchdogs. After that, they headed to Wander's childhood home.

The first thing Lenia learned about Wander's parents was their names. They didn't like being called sir/madam or mister/missus. Wander's father was called Barker and his mother was Lulu.

Lulu was a peachy colored Stellarian and was so ecstatic to have her son back that she refused to let go or stop petting his furry head.

Finally midway through the story, Wander couldn't take it anymore and excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he came back a short while later, he sat on Lenia's other, available side, putting his mother out.

By the time the story was done, Barker had much to consider.

Windy was asleep against Wood who was being a good big brother by combing his fingers through her fur soothingly. It was after eleven and Wood then offered to take Windy to bed while Wander went to show Lenia his old room.

"This is it!" Wander said, gesturing to the semi-clean, but also semi-dirty, room. "I guess they left it alone after I was kidnapped. Woulda been nice ta come home ta a clean room, am I right?"

He walked in and took off his hat, placing it on the table next to the bed.

Lenia smiled. "I'm glad you have your memory back."

Wander nodded, smiling tiredly. "Me too. It was…strange and even irritatin' not knowin' where I came from. I knew there was somethin' I didn't know, I just…didn't know what. I'm glad I remember now."

He turned to his girlfriend as she came close and wrapped his arms around her. They leaned in, preparing for a kiss when they heard a throat-clearing in the doorway.

Jumping apart, they looked to see Lulu glaring at them.

"Now I know I didn't teach Lenia the lesson, but you should know it now that you have your memory back. First comes love, then comes…"

Wander blushed before pleading, "Aw Mama, come on! It was just gonna be a kiss!"

But Lulu wouldn't have it, "Oh sure. First comes love, then comes MARRIAGE! If you want something **more** out of your relationship, you gotta be married first. Don't you forget that, sweetie pie, okay?"

Wander nodded silently, the blush increasing.

When she was gone, Wander looked back at Lenia. "Sorry."

Lenia shrugged. "So what's the age limit or whatever for marriage around here?"

"Funny you should ask that!" Wood answered. "I heard Mama say that she wants Wander to marry you soon so she can have grandchildren. Pfft!" He began laughing as the lovebirds' faces heated up.

"Did she **really** say that?" Wander asked.

"Yup," Sylvia confirmed, walking in. "I heard it too. Barker is talking to her about it now. He said he wants to watch Lenia as a test to make sure she's worthy. I'm sure she'll pass."

Lenia crossed her arms. "Are you saying you want me to be mated off with Wander, Sylvia?"

Sylvia looked away and shrugged. "Maybe."

Lenia turned to Wood. "What about you?"

"Maybe." Wood said simply, but smiled.

The next morning, Barker told all of his family, Lenia, and Sylvia to come with him. They were going to the center of town to speak with elders, he said. He also told Wander to bring his hat and Lenia to bring her Star Amulet.

Based on their discussion the night before, Barker said when they entered the Town Hall; there might be something that would soon require Wander and Lenia's attention and power.

When they entered one of the rooms at the end of the hall, one of the four elders stood up and spoke.

"Ah, Barker, so you've brought your long lost son, Wander. And he has the Star Hat, I see. Has he been able to use it effectively?"

"Yes, Lester. I've brought Wander. And based on what he's told me, he has. But I'll let him demonstrate instead."

Wander looked up at his father. "What? You mean I have to pull something from the hat?"

His father nodded wordlessly.

Wander took off the hat and reached in, pulling out the hammer.

His father, his family, and the elders gasped as Wander lifted the enormous wooden hammer above his head.

"The Star Hammer, with the ability to put up a force field and absorb the powers of other weapons." This elder eyed Wander. "How did you pull it out? Many of other Stellarians from different generations have tried to pull it out of the Star Hat and failed because…"

"…because it was not meant for them!" Lore finished, appearing beside Wander, though projected from Lenia's Star Amulet.

"Lore!" The elders bowed. "It is fortunate of us to finally meet you in…well, holographic form. How have you been?"

Lore smiled. "I have learned a great deal, being passed through the generations. And of the many things I've learned, one particular piece of information has grabbed my attention because it is very important. Each of the Star Artifacts is alive in a way. It chooses a successor. The Star Hat and Star Hammer chose Wander, the Star Amulet chose Lenia. Sometimes the successor can give it to another, but only if they already have another of them in their possession. Yes, there are others out there. But I have another piece of information. A legend was created by one of the Artifacts that all the Artifacts now follow. It goes like this.

"_One male and female shall take it all. They are more pure of heart and more pure of soul. They will bring them back to planet home as whole. Or else all will be swallowed up and we will all be done._"

He paused to let them take it in.

"I believe Wander and Lenia are the male and female. I've thought about it. They already both have at least one of the Artifacts. Even though they're not perfectly pure, they're better than most. No one is completely pure after all. This planet is the place they must bring them back to. And the last part is, if anyone else gets them and manages to use them somehow, we're all done for."

"So people can use them?" Lester asked.

"Last time I checked, the Star Artifacts could only be used by Stellarians." Lore shrugged, a weird glint in his eye. He knew something but no one pressed it.

Lenia cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Are there any evil Stellarians?"

Lore nodded wisely. "That is an excellent question. There are indeed evil Stellarians that call themselves the Dark Nomads because they were cast out of Stellaria years ago. They roam the universe looking for the Star Artifacts and anything they can use to gain power. The most powerful Dark Nomad that I heard of over time was called Noir. He has black fur and carries the contaminated Star Whip. He is the only one in existence known to have gotten and contaminated a Star Artifact, which is why I know so much about the contamination factor. Let me tell you…

"Yes, you heard me correct. The Star Artifacts can become impure and evil. I'm guess that since Noir was **so** evil, he thrust his will on the Star Whip and forced it to do his bidding. The original Star Whip could purify the area wherever it was struck and grab anything that its master wanted no matter what the master's skill was. So like the Star Hammer, it has two abilities. But the Star Amulet is a map and has guidance too, so it also has two abilities. Some of the Artifacts only have one, but they are more powerful or useful, like the Star Hat, capable of holding anything and weighing nothing."

"What does the Star Whip do now?" Wander asked.

"The Night Whip, as it's now called, has the ability to possess those in the area to do the master of the Whip's bidding. The second talent is the same, but it has a second affect. It will electrocute you with black waves of power."

Barker placed a firm hand on his second son's shoulder. "There's no way my son's goin' there alone."

Lenia stepped forward. "He won't be, Mister Barker. Sylvia and I will be with him the entire time."

Sylvia nodded. "You can count on us."

Barker snorted. "I'm not lettin' a girl my son's age and someone from another species go with my son." Sylvia snorted, crossing her arms. Barker glared before continuing, "I need to send someone better than that." The zbornak glared.

"Like who, Pops?" Wander asked.

"Me." He said simply.

No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't convince Barker that having him stay behind on Stellaria was a better idea.

"No, I'm goin' with ya! I won't have my son come back from bein' kidnapped and then leave me again so soon afterwards. I need ta spend more time with ya. Don't ya wanna spend more time with me too? Or…would ya rather make out with yer little girlfriend every two to four minutes?"

Sylvia snorted. "They don't nearly do it that often."

Wander glared at the zbornak and his father as his face reddened. "Ya know…you and Mama can lay off the whole girlfriend-make-out-marriage-yada-yada stuff anytime now. We get it! We'll behave, Pops." He grinned playfully up at his father.

Lenia giggled as Barker glared at the romantic duo.

"You are so on yer way ta bein' grounded, mister."

Wander sighed heavily. "It's times like these that I think we shouldn'ta come back here at all."

Lenia pat him on the head, his Star Hat currently beside him, the Star Hammer currently inside it.

Barker growled. "Stop that. He's not a pet, Little Blue Missy."

Lenia lowered her hand, but still said. "Um sir, my name is Len—"

"Daddy, speaking of which, you said we could get a pet about two years ago." Windy said, coming into the room.

"I only said that so you would stop badgerin' me about it, Windy! Ya can get so annoyin' when ya wanna be!" Barker growled.

Wander hopped off his seat on the couch and ran to his sister as her eyes began to water. Windy greatly appreciated her brother's embrace and did her best not to cry. But the sniffles didn't go unnoticed by her father.

"What? What?!" Barker shouted at the little girl.

Finally Sylvia put her foot down. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Barker turned on her, eyes blazing. But the blue zbornak didn't back down a bit, much to the tall Stellarian's secret dismay.

"If ya understand it, then **you** explain it."

"She's a little girl with a fragile emotional spectrum. If you said you were going to get her a pet and then you just yelled at her and call her annoying two years later, well, that's _bound_ to put a damper on anyone young lady's mood. She's hurt and from the way I see it, she's really fragile from having lost her brother, possibly the closest person in the world to her, in a single day, and still needs time to recover.

"What you are doing is the same thing. You are taking your anger out on everyone because you are angry that you lost your son and you don't want it to happen again. You are frustrated with the current situation – with the quest Wander and Lenia have been given – and you don't want them, or at least Wander, to go alone, especially without you. But you have to realize something, sir. He doesn't have a choice. And we will be with him. We may even find a few new friends along the way.

"The sad truth is, only a select few of us are going. And frankly, you will only get in the way. I've been watching all of your family, and some of your family will be going, which might break your heart. But I promise to protect them. Unfortunately, though, you are staying here with your wife."

Barker's eyes widened. "Who's going?"

Sylvia smiled softly. "I've talked to Lenia who asked Lore the same question last night, in which he answered and agreed. We asked: _Who should go with Wander, if anyone?_ He replied: _His own flesh and blood will be able to purify his soul should he need an extra hand. But remember that ultimately, only he can finish the job._"

Barker's eye twitched. "I am…I'm his father!"

"And I'm his mother, why don't I go?" Lulu called from the kitchen.

Lenia and Sylvia shook their heads as the blue Star Nomad answered, "What Lore meant was that Wander's siblings would join him. Wood and Windy are the ones will be accompanying us on this journey."

There was silence that stretched on for what seemed like forward until Barker stood up, eyes full of rage. "NO!"

Wander released Windy, sprinting over to grab his hat, and pulled out the Star Hammer and thrust it in front of his father, to protect Lenia just as Barker revealed a steel knife from the kitchen. Not thinking, Wander turned to Hammer to the side with the Star just as the knife hit the wood.

The star glowed, soaking in the power of the metal and copied it into the wood. Seconds later, the Hammer was covered in a metallic glow. But it was still as feathery light as it could be.

"What…what happened?" Barker asked as he looked at the metal in his hand. It was the same. "Did it steal the metal or just copy it?"

Wander gently took the knife from his father and tested it. "It was just copied, Pops. Ya still have perfectly good silverware. But please, don't go after my girlfriend with this. Ya nearly gave me a heart attack."

Barker harrumphed. "We are not done discussing this. You hear me? We are not done." And with that, he stormed out.

"What's going on in here?" Wood asked, walking in. "I was busy playing video games in my room when I heard someth—oh my, whoa! What is with that hammer? It has metal on it now! How'd you do that?"

Wander glanced back towards the way his father left. "That can wait. Sylvia, Lenia, Wood, Windy, come with me. We need to discuss a few things."

**A/N: Okay, so maybe Lord Hater is NOT a main character in this story. Okay, this is obviously very late, but I changed that in the properties section page. XD So anyways, I believe we are one away from the end Series 2 and the beginning of Series 3. And we have a new character introduced, Noir. His name means Black in French. XD I'm so silly, but at least my mom knew. Yay! Anywho, I'm not sure if I'm going to lead them straight to him, if he'll have more than one Artifact, and how many he'll have. Still working that out. I just got one of them now. Teehee! Okay, R&R! (Never mind, I just spent the last ten minutes coming up with ALL the remaining Star Artifacts and who they will belong to in the future. There are ten in all. Enjoy! This is gonna be fun!)**


	15. The Truth

**THE TRUTH**

**Author's Notes: Okay, this was originally titled something with 3 words. I think "The Tricky Truth". But I took out Tricky cuz I felt like it. But you'll see where it plays a part. XD I'm excited for this! I got a heckova story to tell you guys who are reading! Hopefully you like it so far even though it's so weird and has nothing to do with the show. I tried my best. And by the end of this series, we will have another one because of something due to…err…I shouldn't spoil that. It's something I've been meaning to do, though. ;D Okay, time to read!**

"So we're going with you?" Wood asked excitedly, but a little too loudly.

Wander glared at him. "Yes, now hush, Wood! Pops will suspect somethin' if you speak too loudly."

They were up in Wander's room, and with Sylvia and Lenia's help, the young male Stellarian had just finished telling his older brother what had happened while Windy just nodded and played with Wander's hand.

"Cool, I've always wanted to go on an adventure!" Wood whispered excitedly.

Wander smiled but rolled his eyes. "Good, cuz ya never mentioned that before."

"I know, I know. I was cocky. Give me a break! I said I was sorry!"

"Shhhhhh!" They all shushed him.

Wander looked down, deep in thought. "What we need is a plan – maybe even a trick ta get away from Mama and Pops. What we need is ta buy enough time ta get a ship from the elders, fill it up, and blast off. For now, we need ta pack up the things we're gonna take, make a plan, and then put it into action. It's gotta be a good plan too, with a real good trick. We only have one chance."

They others nodded and went their separate ways.

"Sylvia," Wander called to the zbornak who turned. "Make sure Windy doesn't pack too much. She tends ta overdo it." Sylvia nodded with a smiled before following the little Stellarian.

Less than ten minutes later, they were all back in Wander's room, their bags safe and light in Wander's Star Hat.

"Okay, so the plan…" Wander began.

"…Is already in motion." Wood said with a smirk. They looked at him, surprised.

"You said you needed a trick, right, so I made it a super sticky one. Watch and learn." He motioned them over to the window. There was Barker, outside kicking thing, frustrated as usual, until suddenly something plopped on his head due to one of his kicks.

Wood burst into laughter. "He always goes out back when he's angry. He's been out there all day. So I thought, when he went inside to use the bathroom a few minutes ago, why not take advantage?"

Wander sighed. "Real nice…"

Wood nodded, still sniggering. "I know, right."

Wander shrugged. "Well, it's not the best, but I'll take it. Let's go."

They ran down the steps, out the door, until they reached the garden and saw Lulu a few steps ahead of them and stopped.

"Oh good, I was looking for you all. Your father got something stuck on his head and he needs help, do you think you could…wait a minute, Wood! Why are you…DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM?"

Wood burst into hysterics, laughing so hard that he couldn't stay standing. Sylvia picked him up off the ground as Wander apologized, waving the Star Hat apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Mama, but we gotta go! Love ya!"

"This was a trick!" Lulu stated in shock. Then her raged came. "When you all come back, there'll be Florf to pay!"

"That woman looks crazy." Sylvia mumbled.

"That's because she is crazy." Wood said, still sniggering. "I'm awesome!"

And with that, they ran through the village to Town Hall.

"You need a ship immediately?" Lester, the elder asked. "Why do you sound so urgent?"

"We'd rather not say exactly why, sir," Lenia answered before Wander. "But what we will say is we are ready to go find the other Star Artifacts."

"Very well," Another elder called Morgan said. "We will give you one of our smaller ships then. Have you said goodbye to your parents, Wander, Wood, and Windy?"

"Yep." Windy said easily.

"Of course." Wander managed.

Wood nodded, but some sniggering broke through.

Unfortunately, it was then that the door to the Great Hall opened and Barker, furious beyond anything and covered in goop, stormed in.

"You three aren't leavin' without me!"

"Aw, that's just great!" Wood groaned, his laughter finally gone. "He's covered in gloopy stuff and yet here he is, refusing to wash it off before he comes to stop us!"

Barker glared at him fiercely, causing the smaller Stellarian to shrink back.

Turning to the elders, Barker said, "I'm not lettin' my children leave without me."

Before Lester could reply, another elder sighed. "Unfortunately for you, that's no longer under your control. When you gave the Star Hat to Wander, you passed the responsibility of its power to him. A wise choice on your part since it has chosen him, but now that you have, wherever it may take him, you may not follow. He must go only with those of his choosing or those with similar-enough blood and purification powers."

Barker shrank for a moment, spluttering. Then he regained himself, "I will not lose all my children in one strike."

It was Elder Morgan who answered this time. "I don't believe you will. Wander has made it back to you once already. And that was without his memories. Now that he knows you again, who says he won't be able to return to you again with all his siblings and his new friends?"

Barker gritted his teeth and fisted his hands. He was not the kind of guy who liked to forfeit in a fight. He liked to push to the end. But was this a battle worth fighting for?

"Pops…it's gonna be okay." Wander said, holding one of his fisted hands. "I'll bring everyone back safely. I promise." He didn't hesitate or stutter. He was really sure he would do it. He would not let his father down.

Barker looked at his son with tear-filled eyes. "I had not seen ya in months. I thought it would be at least a couple years, but ya somehow made it back faster. I'm so proud of ya, Wander. Don't forget that. Protect yer brother and sister, get the other Artifacts, come home, and we can be a family again. Also, don't do anything too stupid with that other girl before then, okay? Do you want me ta have a heart attack from bein' a grandparent too early?"

Wander smiled goofily. "Sure, I guess I can live with those arrangements. But how 'bout I say maybe fer the last one…?"

Barker chuckled, rolling his eyes, and pulled his son into a hug, gesturing for the others, including Lenia and Sylvia, to join them.

"Take care, everyone. Go get 'em. And Lenia, Sylvia, sorry about the way I've been treatin' ya."

Lenia and Sylvia shrugged and said together, "Not a big deal."

After they parted, Lester stood up and showed them to a door, down a hall, and to a garage-like place inside the building.

"Right here is where we build, repair, and upgrade our ships. We'll give you our newest, fastest, but smallest upgrade that should be easy enough to use and repair. We call her Staria because it just seemed to fit right. That or the Shooting Star because she's the fastest next to the Comet."

Staria was indeed the smallest, but it was also the best design, with a metal star engraved on the front, the same as the Stellarian symbol.

That got Wander thinking and a question formed.

"Say Elder Lester, how did my Pops get the Star Hat before he gave it to me?" He asked.

Lester looked at the orange Stellarian. "Your family was given one of the few that was given a Star Artifact for safe keeping. If we had them all here, they would surely be stolen, like the Star Whip was. That's Noir's Artifact, if you remember, and it was stolen from here and is now corrupted.

"The others were hidden in various places, but they are findable with the Star Amulet because of its mapping ability. They are all connected. I suggest you find them in the order they appear. But if you should come upon the Star Mirror, take it quickly. It is most important that no one else, especially Noir, gets to it before you."

"What does the Star Mirror do?" Lenia asked.

"Depending on the user, it will do only one thing. It will either purify or contaminate anything put through the glass. My only fear is if one of the legends comes into play."

Morgan nodded gravely, eyeing Wander. "I know what I said to your father about you coming out of this alive being more than possible. But I never said you would be the way you were. You may be contaminated in this fight if you're not careful. Do not lose yourself to the darkness within your soul. That is why Lore asked you to bring your siblings. But still, I need you to listen to my advice: Remember who you are, Wander…"

**A/N: Kinda a spoiler! XD Okay, I was going to continue. But I'll save the next part for next chapter. I totally spoiled what's gonna happen. Shoot! But you still don't know exactly HOW it happens. So, I'll leave it alone. Other than than, I think this is the end of Series 2…maybe…cuz in the next chapter, they're off to see the wiz—I mean, find the Artifacts. Yadadadadadadadaaaaaaaaa! XD Oh my! LOL!**


	16. 3: The Past

**THE PAST**

**Author's Notes: (Okay, I'm uploading this very late at night for me – rough day. But I still had to upload it. And I keep getting mixed up with chapters cuz I'm so tired. XP) I'm too lazy to write anything important up here. Just read. It'll be easier that way. The only reason I still include these is I'm a patterns person, I can't focus without them. :/ If I don't have the same thing at the start of everything or don't have a pattern, it makes me uncomfortable. Anywho, just read. Sorry!**

While the others were saying goodbye to Barker and Lulu one last time, Lenia walked with Lester to a private area.

"I know who your parents are, young lady." He said finally.

Lenia gasped. "How?"

He pointed to her necklace. "That was the Star Amulet that was passed down to you at birth. When you were born, you and your parents lived one door away from my family and I was your caretaker. But it was only about a month after your birth that Empress Sierra attacked Stellaria. Your parents, Mia and Lenard, joined the battle, leaving you in my care during the battle."

He stopped, shaking his head. "This was before I was an elder, and I still regret that I couldn't stop her. She was looking for something. She was looking for the Artifact this family possessed, so I hid it with you, in your blankets, but I did a bit of quick thinking and talked to Lore. I told him not to activate the power of the Star Amulet until you turned fourteen. That way, you would be old enough to understand its power. He agreed, understanding the dilemma immediately. It was the only thing I could do to save your life.

"And then she came with her army and I was forced to hand you over or she would kill me and you. I begged them to spare your life. I said, 'Please…don't kill her. Spare little Lenia's life! She's barely a month old, born on the 20th of April.' The empress looked at you before smiling that twisted smile. She told me immediately that you would make a fine princess of Slitheropolis. Then she was gone. I couldn't move to stop her. It was like her very presence had a paralyzing affect.

"When your parents returned, I told them exactly what had happened. I was sorrier about it than I was about anything else. They were furious with me and left immediately to go find you. I grieved for days afterwards because I knew they would die in their attempts. I worried about you too. I hoped you had survived. I knew it was you without the Amulet, but now that I see it, I'm happy no harm came to you. You look so much like your mother."

Lenia, tears dampening her fur, sobbed before smiling. "I…I had no idea that it was you who…helped me stay alive. Thank you. And I know my parents would be thankful if they could see this now. Maybe they're still out there. If I manage to bring them back, would that make you feel better?"

Lester nodded, smiling at the girl he hadn't seen since her infancy. "Yes, that would bring me much joy. Though I wouldn't call what I did saving you, I think I would finally find peace if I knew your parents were safe."

Lenia smiled with determination. "Then I'll do my best."

Wander felt just the tiniest bit smug as he sat in the captain's seat, but he overpowered it with silliness by testing everything out.

"Make sure he doesn't break the ship." Lester whispered to Lenia who saluted once before walking up to Wander.

"Hey _Captain_," She said sarcastically. "Maybe instead of playing with the controls, we could actual get a move on."

"Oh…right!" He grinned and nodded apologetically to the elder who was currently exiting the ship.

"I'm leaving him in your capable hands, Ms. Lenia. Be careful!" Before he left, however, he left a manila folder. Lenia picked it up, opened it, and read the title.

"Stormvinz? What's there?" Lenia mumbled aloud.

"Keep reading, Lenia. This will be important to you." And the elder was gone.

As the others noticed Lenia and the folder, they decided to crowd around her as she read aloud.

"Stormvinz is an large, old prison-like asteroid full of bad guys. They make you work hard labor and feed you street gruel no matter what species you are. They torture you and…"

Lenia stopped, disgusted. "What's the point of this?"

"Read the end." Lore said gravely before adding, "I'm sorry."

"It's from Lester. 'I've found your parents.'"

Next to her finger was a picture of two Stellarians, a man and a woman. Both were blue, one light, one slightly darker. They were labeled Mia and Lenard. The woman looked like an older version of Lenia. The only different was her fur was slightly lighter, her hair style was different, and she wore no accessories. She looked really scared.

"What do we do?" Lenia choked. "What if they're already dead?"

Lore stepped in to comfort her, "The Star Bowl, an Artifact we're looking for, can bring them back in that case. Our only hope is to go in there and get them out."

Wander added, "If we go fast, we can beat up any guards easily. The Hammer is strong enough ta wipe out a bunch of guys at once. Just leave it ta me. While I fight em, you get yer parents out."

Lenia shook her head. "But I don't even know where they are!"

Lore chuckled. "You can find them with the Star Amulet. It's a tracker of all things Stellarian and Star Nomad."

Closing his eyes, he concentrated. When he opened them again, he nodded.

"I know where they are. But you have to go with him since the Star Amulet has chosen you, Lenia."

"Exactly, Sylvia and I are going with him!" Lenia said firmly. The zbornak nodded.

"We all are going." Wood said. "Even Windy!"

Wander gasped and whipped around to look at his siblings. But before he could utter a word, he stepped back. The looks on their faces were vicious, much like he had looked when he was beyond angry. He couldn't tell them no, so he nodded.

"Let's go!"

**A/N: Okay, so first stop: saving Lenia's parents! Next stop, you'll see! I have some stuff planned. Other stuff…we'll get to that. Series 3 has started! Let's GO!**


	17. The Reunion

**THE REUNION**

**Author's Notes: Yeah, I don't care how long it takes to write it. I am calling this "The Reunion". So meh! So think, it's taken this FREAKING LONG to meet Lenia's parents and connect the dots to that. Even I wasn't sure what was going to happen with that! XDDDD Okay, ignoring that! Read on!**

On the way to Stormvinz, they couldn't come up with a more decent plan than simply attacking with the Star Hammer out of surprise. Now that it had absorbed the power of steel, it was more powerful, and if anything else hit the star of its cheek, who knew what kind of power it would have?

Wander turned to them. "Okey dokey, I'm gonna lower us to a safe zone on a rock with a small bridge nearby and put up a force field around the ship. I'll take the key so we can lower the force field when we return. Then, when we get back, before they can cross, I'll break the bridge with the Hammer. Are we all ready?"

They nodded eagerly.

The ship touched down, they got out, and Wood activated the barrier before giving the key to it to Wander who put it in his Star Hat. Then they ran into town, following Lenia only to be bombarded with soldiers almost immediately.

"Hello fellas!" Wander smiled as he hit the bear-like group of warriors with one swing, smacking them all in the muzzle with the silvery head of the hammer and causing them to lose their swords.

"That's a strong kid…" One of them mumbled before tumbling to the ground.

"I'm not a kid, act'ally. I'm—" Wander began to correct him, one hand on his hip, but Lenia grabbed him and hauled him away.

"Really, Wander?" She scolded him while the others rolled their eyes.

"Sorry…" Wander apologized and regained himself, running ahead and smashing another group of rhino-like warriors and making them drop their clubs.

"Who is that guy?" A cat said from above to another cat, both of whom had been watching Wander from high up. "Shoot him with a flaming arrow! Use the hottest flame there is!"

Wander smirked. _This…is gonna be so funny! I'm really gonna enjoy this!_

He twirled the hammer to the side so that the star was facing up as the electric-blue flaming arrow came hurtling towards them.

As Wander expected, the arrow hit the star and the fire was slow absorbed into the Hammer itself.

"What?! How is that possible?! Oh no! He planned this! What have I done?!" The second cat who shot the arrow said as the first cat glared at both the second cat and then at Wander.

When the power was absorbed, Wander smiled. "Thanks! I'm gonna test it now!"

No sooner did he say that, the Hammer ignited. Wander whacked the arrow it had copied away and then readied himself for more. The oncoming warriors took one look and screamed in fear before running away.

"Well, I gotta say, that was easy." Wander said simply before his friends, siblings, and he continued running, Lenia and the new fiery Hammer guiding their way.

They made their way over to the cells and started to look. Most of the prisoners here were either real criminals, deranged, or unmoving and therefore, dead. But finally, they found a cage near the end that looked promising. All they could see was a furry blue foot. Otherwise, the rest of the creature was in shadow.

"I'll guard ya. You talk." Wander said. Lenia nodded and approached the cage.

"Hello? Are you Mia and Lenard? Or maybe even just one of them?"

The voice that replied was from a female, but rough and quiet, as if it had not been used in ages.

"Who wants to know? What do you want? Who are you?"

"I'm…Lenia…their daughter."

There were two intakes of breath and then a pause. "That's impossible." Said a new, deeper male voice. "How could you be? She was taken several years ago to another planet called Slitherville or something."

Lenia took this as a confirmation that this was, in face, them.

"But can't you see me?"

"No, we were blinded when we came here…they stole our eyesight and then set us to work. We use our other senses now. But whatever the case, you have no proof."

"If I may, Lenia," Lore spoke softly.

"I know that voice! Lore?" The female asked. "But that means…"

Lore spoke, "Your little girl is here to take you back home, Mia. And there is a way, one way, to restore your sight and strength to the way it was before. The Star Bowl has the ability to revive and restore. I sense you are nearing your end. We must hurry. Nearly twenty years of hard labor has hardened you both physically and emotionally."

Wander gasped. "Lenia, they're comin'. And they've brought backup. A lot! We gotta go!"

Lenia struggled with the lock to her parents' cell. "I can't open this!"

Wander nodded. "Step back. I got it!"

Everyone obeyed and swinging hard with the fiery Star Hammer, he broke through.

Wander turned to the zbornak as the Stormvinz troops neared. "Okay, now Sylvia, I need to ask you to carry my sister and Lenia's parents just this once. Take care of them while the rest of us run."

Sylvia nodded and they piled on, the blue zbornak helping the battered Stellarians aboard.

"Now, I'm gonna clear a path. Run!"

While he bashed, and burned, the troops out of the way, Sylvia and the others ran through. However, Wander noticed Wood lagging behind and apologizing quickly, jumped onto Sylvia's head and spun in a circular formation, creating a round torrent of flaming protection that would keep them all safe, including Wood, until they got away. Unfortunately, Wander was getting tired.

_Just a little more! Just a little more!_

And sure enough, they made it to the rock and crossed, Wander half-smashed, half-burned the bridge and with no way to get to them, the troops of Stormvinz retreated back. It was only two beat-up slaves. Who cared?

Inside the ship, the Star Hammer back to regular wood and inside his Star Hat, Wander collapsed in the captain's chair.

"Whoo! Me oh my, is anyone else tired after that?"

"Try being tired after almost twenty years of slave labor, boy?" Lenard growled.

Wander shrunk a bit, but remembering something perked him up. "Well, don't you worry, sir. We'll have ya feelin' better in no time! You, and the missus!"

"I should hope so!" Mia grumbled.

Sylvia turned to Lenia. "You'd think they'd be a little more grateful that we saved them."

Lenia shrugged. "Hopefully they will be soon."

"We heard that!" The couple said together as they took off.

**A/N: Sorry it's not as long and not as fun, but, oh man! That thing with the arrow and fire. That was so funny to me! How can you go wrong right with hammer like that? I mean, come on! XD I love this story now! :D**


	18. The Bowl

**THE BOWL**

**Author's Notes: I know Dalek said that they wanted to hear more about a certain…evil Star Nomad. Well, here's the real introduction to him! Enjoy!**

A pair of sinister dark eyes watched the group of Stellarians and zbornak as they raced to get out of Stormvinz. The mouth below those eyes quirked up into a smirk as it took in the orange Stellarian holding a flaming hammer with a star on the cheek and wearing a green hat with the same star. He also noticed a blue Stellarian wearing an amulet clutched tightly in the palm of her right hand.

"So, it finally begins." The black Star Nomad said. "I was beginning to wonder how long it would take."

According to Lenia's Amulet, the Star Bowl was three planets away in a temple. The only problem was it was guarded heavily by a species who liked to test you.

When they arrived, they saw the species were like monks. They wore robes and kept their hands hidden in their sleeves most of the time.

One step on their green land was all it took to gain their attention.

The white-cloaked figures turned, acknowledging them. One of them called out to someone in the temple in the distance in a strange tongue while another walked up to them.

"Which of you is it?" He asked.

"Is what?" Wander asked, taking off the Star Hat in respect.

The monk eyed the hat and then saw the Star Amulet around Lenia neck. "You and her are the ones. You two come with me. The rest must stay here."

Wander, putting his hat back on, eyed the others and nodded. They nodded back as he and Lenia followed the monk through the valley of the planet to the temple.

Once inside, they met another monk with blue robes.

"You are the chosen ones who have sought out the Star Bowl we have guarded for generations?"

Wander nodded. "If that's one of the Star Artifacts, then yes, we are."

The blue monk suddenly frowned. "You don't even know what it does, do you?"

Before Wander could answer, Lenia said, "You'll have to excuse Wander, sir. He was just in a fight a few hours ago and didn't sleep much. The Star Bowl has two usages. It can restore and revive someone's life, depending on what they need."

The monk eyed her Amulet. "You cheated. Lore told you that."

Lenia glared. "At least I know what it does. What's wrong with getting a little help? It's not like Wander had a mentor for this growing up. He's doing his best!"

The monk shook his head. "I was told to 'give away' the Star Bowl to the destined ones to save it from evil hands. But I can see that he's just a goofball and you're a cheat. You two are not chosen ones. You're only children. And you're nowhere near worthy."

"I couldn't agree more, Gramps. So, why don't you give it to me?"

Everyone turned to the entrance where a black Star Nomad stood with a black whip in his hand.

"Unless you want to die that is…I'm fine with either." The black Nomad finished.

The monk scowled. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The black Nomad smirked. "I'm Noir, the Dark Nomad. Let's just say my Night Whip has taken out all of your buddies by now and I'll be going into that ship next to take out the Stellarians and Zbornak next. And whether you like it or not, Gramps, you are going to give me that damn bowl!"

Wander whipped out the Star Hammer and glared. "No he's not! And don't you touch anyone in that ship."

Noir smiled. "Is that a challenge, Wander?"

The orange Stellarian flinched at his name, but nodded.

Noir laughed as he unleashed his Whip. Wander blocked and swiped, but Noir jumped and sliced through the air again, this time, too fast.

Wander felt a surge of blackness take hold of his soul, but he gripped the Hammer and swung, effectively hitting Noir across the cheek and slamming him into the floor.

When the Dark Nomad looked up, he looked absolutely shocked, as did the monk who had heard the rumors about the Night Whip. One hit was all it took to bring you down. This could only mean that the little orange furball was the chosen one.

"Wow, you're…stronger than I thought." Noir said, truly impressed. "All of my past victims would have succumbed to that move first time. I'm gonna have to be more careful with you, though. But I wonder how many hits you can take."

The Dark Nomad smirked before sending his Whip flying. Wander blocked, choosing this time to think. Pulling Lenia close behind him, he inched towards the Star Bowl until he was right in range, and then plunged the handle into the ground of the temple.

Once the barrier was formed around him, Lenia, and the Star Bowl, he explained his plan, the barrier too thick for Noir to hear; therefore he could only look at them in befuddlement.

Lenia nodded and grabbed the Star Bowl and held it under her arm. After a small countdown, Wander released the barrier and lunged; striking Noir with all the strength he could muster, keeping his head as clear as he could.

But he was hit with the Whip, and by the time Noir was too weak to fight back and managed to escape, Wander was losing himself to the darkness and Lenia had to drag him to the ship.

Once inside the ship, Sylvia was the first to greet them and was in shock at what she saw.

"What…what happened to Wander?"

"He fought Noir, the Dark Nomad!" Lenia sobbed. "And he got hit, a lot. I hope this Star Bowl works. Is there any water here?"

Sylvia rushed off and returned with a bottle and the others, Wood carting Lenia's parents.

Pouring the water into the Star Bowl, they were slightly surprised when it turned a brilliant white first and then normal clear. Carefully, Lenia coaxed Wander to drink it.

Wander coughed before slowly opening his eyes. Everyone gasped as, at first, they were completely black. But soon, the irises turned back to their normal white and the hint of blue around the pupil returned.

"Lenia…?" Wander coughed again.

Lenia sniffed. "Yes, I'm here."

"Good…I thought he was gonna getcha. Couldn't let that happen, could I?" Wander chuckled.

Lenia sobbed, holding her boyfriend close to her as she did so. "I'm so glad you're okay. You took all those hits for me. I only wish we could've saved the others on the planet."

"We will soon." Wander whispered. "When Noir has been defeated and the Whip purified, they'll be purified with it. They're just possessed like the Whip for now. But I'll save 'em and everyone else who's been hit by that dark Artifact…"

Lenia nodded and turned to Sylvia. "Help me move him into the bed in the back. He needs some rest desperately and he can't walk alone. Careful, I think he's already asleep."

Wander was indeed too tired to stay awake any longer. He slumped and breathed deeply as the girls gathered him up, bringing him into the ship master bedroom.

**A/N: (Sorry if this is short.) And I didn't know how to end the chapter at first. But now I do, and I know what to do next. I'm excited! :D**


	19. The Bands

**THE BANDS**

**Author's Notes: I feel sneaky for coming up with this particular title when I could have called it something else. The funny thing is I'm so impatient that the part that this so-called 'bands' is gonna be in will come right away. Okay, please read now. Thank you. X3**

When Wander woke up, Windy was sitting next to him, holding a small box. Since Windy didn't know as of yet that her brother was awake, Wander took the time to look at the object over her shoulder.

It was so small that it fit in her palm, it had Stellarian Star engraved on the top, and the entire thing was covered in black velvet. Wait, why did that look so familiar?

Windy looked up and gasped, placing the velvet box on the table next to the bed on top of a letter. "Sorry! I was curious!"

"What?" Wander blurted, confused.

Windy slowly backed out of the room. "Wood found it in a cabinet. It's addressed to you from Elder Morgan."

"Did anyone open it?" Wander asked.

His sister shook her head. "No, it keeps asking for a password if you press the button on the front. None of us know what it is, so no good."

And she was gone.

Wander looked at the box before picking up the letter and opening it. There were two pages, both with a paragraph of writing.

_Dear Wander, _

_Hopefully this gift set will come in handy. Both were crafted especially for the two of you according to the legend. I hope you like them and will wear them should you find happiness with each other. Please open the box with the password 'Star Magic' and see what's inside before you read the second page, though I'm sure you can guess what they are already. You have my blessings and I'm sure your parents will be proud with your choice should you choose Lenia._

Finishing the page and obeying the elder's wishes, Wander pressed the button while he said the password and the box clicked open.

He gasped softly. Inside were two beautiful wedding rings; one for Wander and one for Lenia. Both of them had a Stellarian star, though one had a gold band while the other had a silver band. Thinking about it, Wander wanted so for Lenia to be his, but asking her now when there was so much stress would be too much.

Picking up the second page, he read to himself.

_Congratulations, you now have wedding rings should you decide to make a decision about marriage after this. But, then again, you do not have to use them, it was just a thought. But these were meant for you and Lenia and if I recall, someone told me that she was your girlfriend. So, I'm guessing you do love her quite a bit. Anyways, it was just a thought and a gift to give you on your journey. Keep that safe. It's your ticket to Lenia's heart._

Wander sighed and folded up the letter, glanced at the rings once more before shutting the box and stuffing them all in the Star Hat, which had been placed beside him. It was good timing too because at that moment, Lenia rushed in.

"Wander! Oh, thank goodness you're awake!"

Wander jumped high, landing with a nervous giggle. "I'm fine. Really, I am. Just peachy!"

Lenia stopped in front of him and glared suspiciously. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothin'." He said too quickly.

Lenia's glare intensified. "Spill it, Wander. What did you do?"

Wander didn't like it when she was mad at him so he grabbed her, leaned in, and kissed her full on the mouth, startling her.

Thankfully, she didn't fight back. She succumbed almost immediately and pulled him closer. And closer. And closer. Until…

"Lenia!" A recovering female voice shouted hoarsely from the entrance.

Lenia and Wander broke apart and looked to see Mia and Lenard walking in, eyesight restored by the Star Bowl and quickly recovering by the powers of the same Artifact.

"Oh, that's what I came to tell you Wander, before you sidetracked me. I have been getting to know my real parents finally and after you get past their hard exterior, they aren't so bad."

Lenia turned to the recovering Stellarians. "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Wander."

"What?" Mia gawked.

"Boyfriend?" Lenard shouted in disgust. "You didn't mention _that_!"

Wander's hopes for a future with Lenia slowly sunk. He hated the look of anger and disgust he was receiving from her parents.

Wander sighed and walked away. Lenia watched, too angry to say anything to stop him. After he left, she glared at her folks.

"Was that **really** necessary? You could at least give him a chance after he saved your sorry butts! That's what the Empress of Slitheropolis did, at the very least! I think you both need a reality check!"

Mia scowled. "Watch your tongue, young lady! He may have saved us, but he still needs to pass our radar for boyfriend material! And don't you dare bring up that Snake Woman again!"

"No," Lenia said simply. "You've already lost this argument. Wander has done more for everyone that he's met than you could ever do for yourself. Now that is an accomplishment. He was the one who helped me escape Empress Sierra. He was the one who saved Sylvia when she was nearly killed by Lord Hater. He was the one who fought off that army on Stormvinz and Noir on that monk planet so we could save your sorry butts and get that Bowl. He deserves more respect than you do. But you don't give a damn, do you? You're too bitter to care. You're not my parents…not anymore…at least not until you realize what you've done **and** until you fix it."

Before either of her parents could reply, the young Stellarian was gone, following Wander down the hall until she came to a secret room…

…Where he was playing music.

**A/N: I know, short chapter sort of. But I set it up for something good, which you'll have to wait for unfortunately, unless I feel like you can handle it. XD Can you guess what it is? Of course you can! It's a song, with lyrics by yours truly! And I did put in the song...or two...cuz we get those in the show. Anywho, before I end this chapter, I have an important note to consider, I did something in this series with marriage. I did not include Engagement Rings cuz I'm pretending they don't have things like that in their culture. So heads up, these are wedding rings, not engagement rings. ;)**


	20. The Song

**THE SONG**

**Author's Notes: OBVIOUS TITLE ALERT! Haha! I knew this was comin', and so did you, if you read the last chapter! :D Anywho, lyrics – the first song's lyrics will be similar in one way, but different in others! This will be fun! Enjoy! (Sorry if the tune is off. I can do lyrics. I just can't do tunes. Try to make it work! XD)**

When Lenia walked in, Sylvia, Windy, and Wood were surprisingly already there, sitting behind Wander, who's eyes closed. In Wander's hand was a banjo from Stellaria. Windy glanced up at Lenia and placed a finger to her mouth to be quiet. Lenia nodded and sat beside Windy as Wander continued to play until he finally sang.

_"Oh Wander…over Yonder! Check out all the sights! When you wander over yonder, you can see all those bright lights! They light up the night sky! And to touch 'em, you pretend ta fly! But they're beautiful…anyway…"_

As he struck the cords on his banjo, Lenia felt her heart melt. He could sing…really well. Sure, it was more like soft country, but it was still beautiful!

_"Wander…over Yonder! Do ya need a hand to hold? If yer sad and lonely, or if the usual rountine's getting' old! That's all ya really need ta say and we will get away tagether!"_

He opened his eyes then and looked directly at the blue Stellarian with the deepest sadness.

_"Oh…Wander…over Yonder! Please don't leave me now! You're my shining star, Lenia…! I see yer face all around! It brings me such joy and holds me up…please, don't let them bring me down…down let them…bring me down…"_

Lenia sprang forward and brought him closer to her, kissing him hard. No one stopped them or said anything, though Windy was shaking with delight in her seat. By that time, Lenia's parents had entered the room. They had, in fact, been there as long as their daughter had.

When Lenia parted, she and Wander were the same. Both of them had tears streaming down their furry cheeks.

She smiled at him shakily. "I promise…I won't let them bring you down or tear us apart. I love you…forever."

With that, she closed the distance between them again in a desperate but softer kisser than before. And as this their passion deepened, Wander knew for certain that one day soon, he would ask for Lenia's hand, whether either of their parents liked it or not.

Later, after Wander had gotten applause from **everyone** who had watched his performance and most of them had left to continue their jobs on the ship, Lenia walked up to Wander who was busy polishing his banjo and humming a happier tune than the end of his first song.

"So," Lenia began, catching his attention. "I didn't know you played."

Wander smiled goofily. "Yeah, it's a talent I didn't think I should bring up when I met ya cuz yer friends have that fancy music playin' thing. All I have is this banjo and my voice. Yeah, I've been singin' since I was real little, but still, I'm not that good."

Lenia's eyebrow creased in a glare automatically. "I beg to differ. I felt entranced by your music. You don't need all that fancy equipment like my friends from Rogono have because you have natural talent. Even your dancing skills are pretty incredible; you just need a little practice. So, do not sell yourself short just because they have something that looks better. Because you just proved to me, a person who has heard it all, that you are better. I've never heard of anything like your music. It was beautiful! Now, come out from under there and take my compliment like a champ!"

A deep blush had formed across Wander's cheeks as she spoke by the time she was done, so Wander had hid his face inside his hat.

Slowly, he pulled the hat back to its normal position, revealing his reddened face.

Lenia smiled. "No need to be embarrassed. I'm being honest."

Wander only nodded, strumming the strings on his banjo for comfort since it was already tuned.

Lenia sat down. "Why don't you play another song! I'd like to hear!"

Wander mumbled something incoherent before pointing to the open door. "Please close that first. I don't want the others to hear this one."

After doing what she was told and sitting back down, Lenia waited.

Playing a random set of cords and experimenting with a tune, Wander asked, "Now, before I start, do ya know why I decided ta play in this room?"

Lenia shook her head.

"Is has a lot of echo. It's perfect fer songs like mine. I used ta play songs in my parents' bathroom when Mama was in the kitchen and Pops was at work. Wood was in the attic so he couldn't hear, and Windy was either too little ta care, didn't mind, or, when she got old enough, would watch me play and listen ta me sing. She enjoyed my songs. She was the one who suggested I bring the banjo.

"But anywhozer, echo is very important because it sets off a nice vibe if ya use it correctly. If I'm loud enough, the echo will catch it. If I'm soft enough, it won't. So, are ya ready? I have a song just fer **you**!"

Lenia blushed at the last part but didn't ask questions as Wander began to play a melody on the banjo. Part of the melody echoed off the walls in the room, giving the song a perfect vibe. Finally, after almost half a minute, Wander added his voice.

_"You had me searchin' when I didn't know it…_

_You had me lookin' here and there._

_I really didn't want to lose this chance, and blow it!_

_I don't want to believe that life's not fair!_

_But here you are, _

_My shooting, shining star!_

_You are my courage! You are my heart!_

_I won't let anyone…tear us apart!_

_When you're away,_

_I feel so low!_

_When you come back,_

_I start to glow!_

_I wonder, is this looooo-oooooooo-oove?_

_Oh yeah, probably!_

_And that's fine…with me!_

_And I'll share this love with you!_

_When I was young, I didn't know what love was. _

_I was probably filled with lies!_

_When I was taken away, the first moment I saw you…_

_It's like something had opened my eyes!_

_The next time you hear me sing,_

_I'll have a lovely present for you._

_Do not ask till this battle is over._

_No, not till we have done what he have to do."_

Lenia, who had been blushing since the she had been mentioned, reddened more. "What present?"

Wander made the motion of locking the lips. This infuriated Lenia to no end.

"Why?"

"Didn'cha hear what I just sang?" Wander asked, completely bewildered. "Was it unclear or somethin'?"

Lenia sighed, beginning to walk out. "Fine, but this better be good."

Wander smiled, even smirking a bit. "If you love me, it will be."

Lenia stopped and looked at him. "Oh really…"

Wander clapped his hands over his mouth, dropping the banjo. "You did not hear that." He mumbled behind his hands.

Lenia nodded. "Uh huh."

Opening the door, Lenia almost walked into everyone else on the ship.

Wood chuckled uneasily. "Uh…came to tell you we're almost at Flunuon, the place where the next Artifact should be, the Star Notebook and apparently also the Star Flute."

"Okay," Wander said, uncovering his mouth. "Let's check out Flunuon."

**A/N: Okay, so Wander slips up a bit with the ring thing. And I personally like the second song better. If you want, you can tell me which one you like better. ;) Also, I feel like Flunuon sounds like that amusement park place in the episode 'The Bounty'. Correct me if I'm wrong…if you want! **


	21. The Pure Light

**THE PURE LIGHT**

**Author's Notes: Okay, um…yeah. This is an interesting chapter. I don't want to spoil it with hypothetical scenarios, so just go start readin'! :)**

The ship touched down and Wander and his siblings immediately began following Lenia while the older, recovering Stellarians stayed with Sylvia in the ship at the edge of town. Wander had decided to leave the Star Bowl with them since they were still recovering, therefore Sylvia was to continue giving them water portions every hour.

Other than that, they hoped to Florph that this time, they would not run into Noir. As they ran through the crowded streets and made their way into a grocery store, attracting all sorts of weird attention that they ignored, they came to their destination…

It was a teenager holding a notebook with a Stellarian Star on the front.

"Yes, we found it!" Wander blurted, causing the teen to look up as they approached.

"What? What do you want?" He asked.

Lenia pointed to his notebook. "Do you know what that is that you're holding?"

"A sketchbook, duh! Stupid, little girl!" He stuck his tongue out.

Wander growled suddenly, whipping his Star Hammer out of his Hat.

"You don't call my girlfriend stupid! And that ain't no ordinary book. It's a special Artifact!" Losing his senses, he swung. Luckily, Lenia pushed the teen down in time.

"Wander, what's wrong with you?" Windy asked, shaking her brother, but as he turned to her, she saw his eyes had gone black.

Lenia gasped. "NO!"

"Oh, yeah!" Noir said as he watched from a marketplace stand nearby, catching their attention. "I'm back, Baby! And though he was quite noble by taking all those blows the last time we met, he won't have a second chance. He took in too much and he didn't take in enough of the Star Bowl's water to heal himself. Stupid move!"

Lenia gasped, scolding herself for not doing the obvious. Her parents needed multiple doses, so why didn't she think Wander should take in multiple doses?

Running to her boyfriend, she held him close. "Wander, can you hear me? I'm here."

"I doubt it…he can't hear anyone but the darkness in his h—WHAT?!"

The dark aura that had begun to surround the orange Stellarian was now being overthrown by a pure white aura, even purer than it originally was.

The people that had gathered around watched in awe as Wander's new aura surrounded Lenia and covered her completely.

"No…the legend…NO!" Noir bellowed, unleashing his Night Whip at them.

But out of the pure light, Wander caught it and held it, even purifying it a little bit until it was yanked back by Noir.

"We'll meet again. And by then, I'll be ready!" Noir growled, dashing out of the marketplace.

As the light finally dimmed completely and Wander and Lenia turned to the teen with the notebook, the guy shrank, dropped the book and ran away.

"Yeesh! Some people here are crazy." Wander stated.

Suddenly, applause erupted all around them. Wander and Lenia looked around and at each other before bowing, Wander taking off his hat.

After placing it back on, he said to Lenia and his siblings, "Let's find the next one…the Star Flute."

The Flute was apparently in a cave with a barrier on the entrance. On the entrance of the cave was an inscription which Wood could recognize was in the ancient Stellarian writing.

"But I can't read it. Only an ancient could."

"Like Lore?" Lenia said with a smirk.

"Yes, I can." Lore said after reading it over once. "It simply says that only our species may pass the barrier and only one of the Chosen Ones can pass the treacherous obstacles within. Step lightly if you want to get through to the Star Flute."

"Great!" Wood said sarcastically. "So, we have to choose either Lenia or Wander to go get the dang Flute and there are obstacles too. This is just great!"

Walking in, the four Stellarians made their way into the cave with Lenia leading the way while Wander had his Hammer out and ready. Every time they came to a crossroad, Lenia pointed out the direction. Every time they came across a beast, Wander would smash it into the walls or the ground.

Finally, they entered the heart of the cave where they found an obstacle course.

Lore reappeared and translated the ancient text above them. "This is the part where only one of the Chosen Ones can walk to the end and back with the Star Flute. Prepare yourself, Lenia."

"Lenia?" Wander and his siblings looked at Lore in confusion.

Lenia nodded. "I'm a dancer and therefore, more flexible. I can also move faster than you. You have potential, Wander, but you just started. You're more about strength while I'm more about flexibility, skill, and speed. I'll be okay, Wander."

With a peck of the lips, she turned towards the course. "No time limit, right?" Lore nodded.

And with that, she was off.

**A/N: Yeah, kinda a cliffhanger, and it may be short, which a lot chapters are. But hopefully, the wait will be worth it. No comments from me so I don't spoil the next part. :B Oooh, but I want to! XD *headdesk***


	22. The Proposal

**THE PROPOSAL**

**Author's Notes: INCOMING! VERY SMALL MATURE SECTION…don't worry, it's at the very end and I didn't go into detail with it much. I just implied that they did it. XD If you want a very detailed mature part, let me know and I'll write that version of it separately. ;) Other than that, the title scene happened because I did not want to wait…sorry! (Unfortunately, I finally realized later that the Star Flute and possibly others are not used very much in this story. I was planning to use the Flute in the final battle, but it went out the window cuz I forgot. :P Maybe a sequel story will use it. XD)**

Lenia truly showed that she was a dancer of rare skill. She swerved past axes, twirled around arrows, avoided flaming spears, and dodged swords with such grace that it made Wander and the others eyes grow with admiration. Wander didn't want to miss a second of it, so he held his eyes opened even though they began to hurt.

In one minute, she was halfway there. But now it would take strength and brains. It was a good thing Stellarians have strangely interesting muscles that make their arms and legs floppy and yet still strong when they don't look it. Lenia swung across a rope, narrowly missing a shark-like creature and petting one of them while she was at it.

Another few yards and she reached the end.

Lenia smiled and picked up the Star Flute, a flute with the Stellarian symbol on both ends. Smirking, she focused and began to play the notes on the flute, much to her friends shock and confusion. Surprisingly, it didn't affect them. But it did affect both the working equipment and the living creatures in the room.

They were no longer working. And once they were all out of order or asleep, she crossed the room with ease.

Lenia touched back down just as Wander wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know how ya did that, but it was wanderful!" He half-joked.

She laughed a bit before answering, "I've been talking to Lore. I know about all the Artifacts and what they do. I also know where all of them are on the map."

Wood nudged Wander. "Bet you're gonna marry her when this whole thing is through."

Wander's face turned bright scarlet. Lenia saw this and became deep in thought before Windy got her attention.

"I wouldn't mind that. I like you a lot. I already think of you like a big sister." The little girl smiled.

Lenia smiled back.

"Can we go and talk about this later in a less weird place?" Wander mumbled.

"Sure," Wood smirked. "We'll talk about it on the ship!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Wander bellowed, his chest puffed out and his face a brighter red than ever. But one kiss on the cheek from Lenia returned him to a goofy furball as they exited the cave.

By the time they returned to the ship, it was almost midnight. Wander was alone in the room where they put their belongings when Lenia walked in.

"Hey Wander," she said, grabbing his attention.

"Oh, hi Lenia," Wander said before yawning.

"It's late, you know. You might want to go to bed."

Wander nodded, but stayed where he was, staring at his Star Hat. This made Lenia curious.

"What's up? You can tell me."

Wander sighed. "I'm just afraid it's too early. We still have to beat Noir. After that, I was gonna…" He trailed off.

"You were gonna what? What's up? At least tell me the subject…" She pressed.

Wander took a deep breath before checking to make sure the door was definitely closed behind her. It was, so he rummaged through the Hat, pulled out the velvet box, pushed the button, and whispering, "Star Magic" revealed the rings.

Lenia gasped.

"They were left ta me from Elder Morgan and he hoped I would propose ta you. The silver one is fer you on the supposed wedding day and the gold one is fer me. Ya see, I heard that some species have somethin' called engagement rings. Well, Stellarians just have these. And these are the Chosen One Wedding Rings. But…I'll be a little more like them and…"

Getting down on one knee, he presented the rings.

"Lenia, no matter what yer parents or my parents say, when the time comes and this is all over, will ya accept me and this silver Star ring and be my wife?"

When Lenia was silent, Wander felt his hopes began to crack, but then his face was yanked to hers along with the rest of his body soon after. All Wander could remember was a brief yes from his new fiancé before he was pulled into a world he had never known or experienced before. It lasted longer and he was thankful to find out the door was indeed locked.

Ooh la la!

**A/N: Soooooooo yeah, Wander and Lenia lost their virginities at the end there! XD Sorry, I kinda…couldn't take it anymore. LOL! Anywho, like I said, I decided that Stellarians don't have engagement rings. They just mate and get married just like that. Yeah! Oh man, the beginning of the next chapter is gonna be…rough! How will they explain? XDDDD**


	23. The Tournament

**THE TOURNAMENT**

**Author's Notes: I'm still laughing so hard inside and out (while even editing) after re-reading the last chapter. This will be longer cuz it includes two different things. GO! (Wait! Before you start! Let me point out that Wood's second line in this chapter…I can't get over it. I keep cracking up and laughing so hard! Wood is such a funny character to me! XD Sort of like my brother! But nicer, I guess…O_O;)**

Wood was the first one to find them because he had found a key to open the locked door. What he saw made his eyes bulge, his jaw drop, and his hands shoot to cover his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

"Dad's gonna kill him so bad!" he whispered. Then he realized something. "Wait a sec, Wander got laid before me? OH COME ON!"

Wander shot up at the noise from his brother's voice, effectively awakening Lenia.

Lenia looked at Wander and then at Wood and she and her new fiancé screamed together.

"What?" Mia rushed in. "What's going—OH MY F—! LENIA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"What happened?" Sylvia asked as she, too, rushed in. She stopped when she saw what was going on.

Blushing, she backed up. "Oh, I see. I'll, uh…stop Windy from coming in here." Wander nodded appreciatively.

Lenard was right behind Sylvia and upon seeing his daughter with Wander in the fashion they were in, his blue face turned purple.

"YOU…YOU LOST YOUR…TO HIM?!" He spluttered.

"Yeah, but I love him, and he already proposed to me before that. So we're all good."

All eyes were on Wander and the open ring box now in his hand.

Lenard turned to him. "Young man, you didn't think to ask permission first. You didn't think we might have a say."

Wander stood up, brushing himself off. "I admit that didn't…quite…occur ta me. With the heat of the moment, I was more interest in what Lenia wanted. I meant no disrespect, sir, I just wanted…well, she asked me what was bothering me and it just kinda came out. I'm sorry! I'm just worried that I'll lose her in a battle and…"

Lenia held him as he began to shiver and shake uncontrollably. Just seeing the orange furball lose control of himself, of his emotions, because he loved their daughter, it brought back a part of them that Stormvinz sealed away.

"Okay, if that's the way it is, you have my blessings." Lenard said softly with a smile.

"Huh?" Wander looked up, tears in his eyes.

"You've proven yourself to us, dear." Mia clarified with a grin. "I agree. You have my blessings, too."

Wander turned to Lenia and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

Wood crossed his arms and grumbled, "I still say it's unfair that he got to get in a girl's—"

"WOOD!" Lenia shouted as she glared at the darker, almost brown Stellarian.

Wood cringed. "Okay, fine! Sorry!"

Their next stop was Floodley, a planet which thankfully had their type of fuel on it so they could refill their ship as well as get the next Star Artifact, the Star Gloves. According to Lenia, these gloves were fingerless and even having one was useful. One of them would have the same power of two, and together, they could power-up physical moves like punches and even kicks, and increase the wearer's speed tenfold.

"This might be tough, too." Lenia continued. "Lore and I have been doing some research. The species here like to hold tournaments to see who can win the honor of using the Star Gloves in battle. So far, only one person has."

"Who?" Wander asked.

"A rhino-woman named Mir Becker."

Sylvia growled. "I've heard of **her**! She's tough, one of the meanest out there! No one is capable of beating her because of some secret weapon she has…"

Lenia nodded. "That would be the Star Gloves. She always wears them, including when she sleeps."

Wander fished out the Star Hammer and smirked. "I bet my Star Hammer can do a little something ta win this."

"Wait, there's something I don't get. How is she able to use the Artifacts at all? She's not a Stellarian, right?"

Lore appeared. "I can answer that. I've done research while studying the Artifacts and I found a lost interview. Mir has a special device in each glove that has neutralized the power of that Stellarian defense. She was bragging about that until she found out it was illegal in the tournament to destroy that defense. Then she found all those who recorded it and erased all the data and pounded those so they wouldn't tell. Now, no one will know or tell. I say pound, but sometimes it was worse than that. Sometimes, people aren't quiet."

While the others looked scared, Wander pounded his right fist into his left palm. "Then all I gotta do is fight ta her – the top, in othah words – and get the truth out. Then I'll walk away with the Star Gloves, which I'll give to Lenia."

Lenia giggled. "Oh no, I'm not sitting on the sidelines this time, sweetie. I'm joining in."

"How?" Wander demanded. "You don't have a weapon."

"I'll get one from them. You get to pick from a selection. Don't worry; I've got it all covered."

So while Sylvia and the remaining Stellarians went to buy tickets and find seats, Wander and Lenia signed up for the next tournament.

Lenia left to go choose a weapon and returned with a double sword set.

"It's semi-new, and I've checked it out – Empress Sierra taught me how to do that. It'll do. I hope you don't mind what I did in registration."

"What did you do—?" Wander asked.

Suddenly, the announcer came on. "Next up, Wander and Lenia vs. Ghitter and Ray!"

Wander's paused, "Ya signed us up tagether?"

Lenia nodded with a sweet smile as she and Wander rushed forward their weapons, his Star Hammer wooden for the moment. Wander smiled toothily as he turned forward towards the light of the battlefield.

It was bright at first, but finally, he could see everything, including the big black see-through thing with a long sword and an eel-like creature with two blades.

The black thing was announced as Ghitter and the eel was Ray. Wander immediately noticed that Ray's sword had electricity in it. Wander nodded to himself; that was something he could steal. But he had to be careful not to get electrocuted first.

Wander could hear the people in the crowd cheering for the opposite team. He heard them call him and Lenia furballs and short stuff. Wander laughed a bit.

When the bell rang, the opponents sprang forth, heading straight for Lenia. While Lenia blocked, Wander hit Ray in the face with his Hammer, ignoring the Boo's from the crowd.

Ray took offense to this and aimed at Wander who blocked easily. The two traded strikes as Wander studied his movements.

"You're a pretty tough cookie. But I ain't goin' down. You are!" Ray said, charging up his sword.

"We'll see, Mr. Eel-Dude." Wander said simply, turning his Hammer so the Stellarian star was facing the right way.

And Bam! The Star absorbed and copied the electricity into the Hammer.

"My turn!" Wander said when it was ready. With one swing, Ray was out.

Turning to a stunned Ghitter, Wander ran at him. Ghitter backed away, preparing to run, but was unfortunately, not fast enough.

BAM! OUT! BING!

"And the winners are…Wander and Lenia! Stay tuned for Round Two!"

Wander and Lenia stepped into the cool-down room, as it was called, to find only one other person in there.

"So, that was quite a match. Quite a lot faster than it usually takes. You must fight a lot."

Wander and Lenia looked at the woman who had spoken. Lenia noticed the gloves she was wearing and spoke before Wander could even open his mouth.

"Yeah, and to think how easy it'll be to finally get to the end, beat this place, get the Star Gloves, blah blah blah. Am I right?"

Mir Becker looked briefly at her gloves, "Don't know what you mean, but I'll be happy to show you a good fight, if you can make it up there."

"Whatever you say, ya big cheat!" Lenia sighed.

"WHAT?!" Mir screeched, walking up to her. "I am no cheat!"

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure you are because only Stellarians like us could use THOSE gloves…unless you tricked them with some…device or something." Lenia smirked.

Mir glared. "This isn't over. These are MINE! I'll pummel you with them."

With that, she lifted her fist, but Wander stepped in front of Lenia, his Hammer blazing with the fire he had stolen from the cat in Stormvinz.

"Stay away from my fiancé." He ordered.

Mir Becker growled. "Fine, we'll settle this after you've beaten the two other rounds, and then I'll be your fourth. You've set yourseIf up for a double, so that means you're fighting four rounds instead of ten. But man, is that fine with me! I want to pound you both so bad now! You two can fight me, two on one."

Lenia nodded pleasantly. "Will do and it will be so much fun!"

And with that, Mir Becker walked out.

Like Mir Becker said, instead of ten rounds, they only have four, including the final round.

First after Ghitter and Ray were Ty and Loufus who were from the same water planet and slid slimily across the ground. But while Wander was slipping at first, Lenia managed to use her swords and defeat them both, later revealing to Wander that it was Lore's advice.

Before the final round, they faced off a flower creature called Lilica and Dermy, a worm creature. This time, it was Wander's time to shine with his fiery Hammer as he made quick of them and managed to stay unaffected by Lilica's sleep spores.

Finally, they were up against Mir Becker…

"I hope you're ready to kiss the dirt. I saw what your hammer could do and looks like it couldn't do that again since no one else had any weapons with special gift. Are you ready to lose? Both of you?"

"Nope." They said with confidence.

After watching the Stellarians defeat opponents for the past few days, the crowd had developed a certain respect for them. Now they watched with interest. Windy was cheering, Wood was trying to calm her down, Sylvia was watching with pride, and Lenia's parents were watching with hope and desperation.

DING!

Using version A of a plan that he and Lenia had come up with, Wander ran at Mir and swerved out of her reach but managed to hit her with the steel Hammer.

Using his distraction, Lenia ran and jumped, cutting her in the arm before swerving away out of reach.

The two Stellarians did a couple tricks like this until suddenly; Mir sent a giant punch into the ground, sending a mighty wave hurtling through the earth.

Since this was the first time they had witnessed this, they were unprepared for it as it sent them flying. Mir then used the increased speed and loomed over Lenia as she prepared to get back up.

"Who's a loser now, little girl?"

Wander glared hard, already up, as he used a huge amount of energy and sent a bolt of lightning streaking from the hammer into Mir Becker's back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mir shrieked and she keeled over and fainted.

"That…is what happens…when you th-threaten…my…my…fiancé…" Wander managed to say, breathing hard before collapsing. Lenia giggled, blushing.

The crowd erupted as the judge walked up to Mir Becker and pulled off her gloves. When the device popped out, he gasped.

"Well, what do ya know? She was cheatin' the whole time." He glared at the rhino woman.

"We could have told you that." Lenia said. "And actually, we came here for those. They belong to our people. They are part of the Star Artifacts, one 'set' of ten."

The judge nodded. "Understandable. Take it with you, Miss Lenia. And good luck with your, uh, future husband. I think he passed out. But since she cheated and you are still up anyway, you still won."

Lenia blushed, but smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Waving to Sylvia and the Stellarians, she pointed to Wander. Syvlia nodded and hopped onto the field to help carry him out. As for the Star Gloves, Lenia put them on right away and immediately felt a difference.

"Oh yeah, I can get used to this!"

**A/N: Not too long, but not too short! I'm actually eager for another story series AFTER this one I'm planning to write. :D You'll see. (I did edit this to make it a little longer. I expanded on who they fight. Just so it doesn't feel rushed. Sorry if it still feels rushed because the fight with Mir was short. I was like…Meh, too tired to do much else! XD If you want me to expand on it more, Dalek, Jessie, let me know if your reviews. ;) Thanks!) **


	24. The Fight

**THE FIGHT**

**Author's Notes: Here it is EARLY because of 2 special people who've reviewed and have done Fan Art of this series: Dalek/Kat and Kittycat212/Jessie! This is the moment you've all been waiting for. OH NOES! WHO WILL TRIUMPH? WHO WILL SUCCEED?! I know some of you might be thinking, Wait! What about the other Arifacts? That will be explained! I promise. Just wait a see…in other words, read! It's gonna be good! But first…**

As soon as they got back on the ship, Lenia ran to bathroom. Luckily they had used the past few days to refuel on Floodely and to empty the toilet on the planet so Lenia didn't have to look at waste while she vomited into the basin.

Wander didn't know what to do as he watched her parents crowd around her. For some reason, they seemed to know what was going on better than he did. Even Sylvia and Wood – with just a guess – seemed to understand better than he did.

"Do you think she's okay?" Wander asked, sleeplessness taking ahold of him. It was now past two in the morning and Sylvia had stayed up with him to wait outside the locked bathroom door.

"I think you're going to have to answer to her parents in a short while, but otherwise, she'll just be going through a lot."

"Why do you say that?" The Stellarian said.

"Well," The zbornak hesitated, not sure what to say. "Do you know how to be a parent?"

Wander, who was just starting to fall sleep, snapped away again. "Wait! Is that what this is about? She's…pregnant?"

Sylvia shrugged. "That's my take on it. If she is, it's just the beginning. And I don't know how long your species holds their young or…Wander?"

Wander was no longer listening. He was smiling that big goofy grin of his. But that vanished when Lenard walked out of the bathroom.

"I hope you are willing to take responsibility for this."

Sylvia raised an eyebrow. "So is she pregnant?"

He sighed. "We're thinking yes, she probably is. She has all the symptoms and she told us her about menstrual cycle between each moment of vomiting. We'll know for certain if she shows which will be sooner than most species."

It was then that Lenia ran out of the bathroom and threw herself at Wander, much to everyone's surprise.

"I don't know about you, but I couldn't be happier." She said, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

Wander was relieved; if she was happy, then he could continue being happy with her. Bringing her close, he leaned back against Sylvia and laid his Hat beside them.

"I'm happy too, Lenia. I really am." And with everyone else staring at them in surprise, they went to sleep.

The next day, they finally reached the planet that was said to contain the Star Mirror. On the elder's instructions, Wander and his crew were supposed to retrieve the Mirror before any other Artifact should they locate it. This is because it was so important since it could purify or contaminate anything in the universe depending on who used it.

Wander crept out of the ship and gasped. The planet was empty except for a large canyon with weird glass-like surfaces. But other than that, there was nothing. No life was on this planet.

"Is this a trick?" He wondered aloud.

"Probably, now let's go." Lenia said before sprinting out of the ship.

Wander gaped before running after her.

"Are ya kiddin'? Let me handle this one…yer too fragile now!"

Lenia glared at him. "I'm just fine. It's just a little thing right now." She pointed to the small but noticeable little bump between her hips as they ran. "Tell you what, when I'm actually a round thing and too big to move, then I'll stop fighting. But by then, this will probably be over."

"Don't count on it, Baby! So, he knocked you up, huh?" They turned and saw Noir wearing a pair of black glasses, the Stellarian star on the temples, on both sides on the part closest to the frames. The Star itself had a dark glow surrounding it.

"Oh, that's just great! He got the Star Glasses! Now he can see everything we can't!" Lenia grumbled.

"Yup! While you got the gloves, I got something more useful! And for the record, they are Night Glasses now!" Noir laughed, closing in with his Whip in hand.

Wander gasped and ran in between Lenia and the Night Whip. "You go! I'll cover ya!"

Lenia looked at him in the corner of her eye. "Why do you say that?"

Wander explained, "We may be unaffected by his Dark Whip's contamination power. But the baby probably isn't. I won't let him harm ya or our little one."

In that one speech, Lenia saw just what a caring and loving father Wander was going to be in the future. She nodded and ran ahead as Wander faced off Noir.

"Aww, you really care for her and the little monster inside her! Don't you?" Noir said with a smug grin as Wander glared. "Too bad you're too late to stop her from one of the traps set up to stop us from reaching the Mirror."

Wander gasped, turned, and watched as Lenia stepped on one of the glass-like surfaces. Immediately, it broke and she plummeted.

"NO!" Wander cried as he sprinted to the spot where she fell. But there was only darkness.

"No…no…" Wander whispered, the hope for their future drained from his entire being. He sobbed and lowered his hat at the loss of the girl he loved.

"Oh please," Noir said. "It was bound to happen. Re-lax, there are other fish in the sea."

Wander growled with true viciousness. "I'll destroy you! I'll…I'll kill you for what you put me through!"

Noir lowered the Night Glasses and blinked. "Oh…um…dude, she's just a girl!"

"She was more than just a girl! I loved her more than my own life! I wounda given up anythin' ta be with her…YOU wouldn't understand cuz yer so…such a jerk!"

Noir shrugged. "Yeah, well…aren't we all at times? You need to chill though if you want a chance to win this."

Wander didn't care about winning anymore. He only cared about avenging Lenia's death. But wait! What was that?

Out of the corner of his eye, Wander saw a blue light he recognized. It was the light of the Star Amulet. Could that mean that Lenia was still alive?

Taking that into account, Wander began to focus. Okay, so Lenia was fine. Now it was time to fight for justice and love instead of hatred and vengeance like he wanted to before.

"Get ready!" Wander said clearly. "Cuz I'm gonna start runnin'!"

And with that, he took off, jumping or sliding smoothly across the glass-like surfaces whenever he came to one.

By the time Noir realized what he was doing, it was almost too late. However, Noir was faster and as Wander neared the Mirror, he unleashed his Night Whip and struck the orange Stellarians hand.

Wander growled while Noir laughed. The laughter turned into a grunt when he was hit with the Star Hammer's Steel head.

It was a battle of strength, speed, will, and pureness or contamination. Each of them had one hand on the Mirror while the other had a hand on their weapon, which they used to hit the other with.

The hitting went on for a whole five minutes and by then, Lenia had found her way to the surface and Sylvia and the other Stellarians had exited the ship and were watching the battle fearfully from a distance.

By the time five minutes had passed, both of them were battered and bruised and panting. But neither was giving up. Finally, Noir proposed a deal.

"I'll make you a deal, dude. And this is only since you're this good. How about we both go into the Mirror and make it a battle of Purity versus Contamination? If I win, you will be my contaminated slave and have to do my bidding. And if you win, I will be purified and have to surrender my Artifacts to you as well as go to jail in Stellaria. What do you say?"

Wander frowned deeply as he looked at him, thinking it over.

Lenia had heard it all and gasped. "Wander, don't do it! Please!" Tears formed and streamed down her face as she realized this is what the legend talked about.

Wander smiled at Lenia once before looking with anger again at Noir. "I might never be able to meet my kid and be a father, but at least I can let Lenia say I didn't just give up. I accept your terms."

Lenia cried out before sobbing. She tried to run to Wander, but he was already halfway inside the mirror. Noir was already inside, the Night Glasses and Night Whip at the place where he had been standing.

"Take care of my Star Hat and Star Hammer while I'm in here. I love you! Tell them what I said if I don't make it." And then, with one last look, Wander was gone, leaving the Star Hammer outside the Star Hat in the place where he stood before.

By this time, the others had made it across and Windy walked up to Lenia.

"What happened?"

Lenia sobbed. "He's going into the Mirror to battle it out based on pureness. I won't be able to live anymore if he doesn't make it out alive. I won't be able to stand it if he gets hurt or worse. Oh glorn almighty!"

"Can we hear him if we listen?" Wood asked.

"Yes," Lenard answered. "The Mirror is like another world. It's one of purification, of contamination, depending on the user. But if we are close enough and we listen, we can even talk to Wander."

Crowding around the Mirror, they saw Wander and Noir exchanging blows. Weird white and black mists of power surrounded them and they were using it to attack each other.

Already beat up, however, Wander wasn't doing too well. Noir currently had the upper hand and was smiling as he sent Wander flying.

As he did so, the white background of the mirror darkened slightly, signaling the corruption of the Mirror's power. Wander got up and dodged another attack, and another, but had to rest afterwards.

"You're losing it…I knew it. You are weaker than me."

Windy glared. "You can do it, Wander!"

Hearing his sister's voice, Wander looked up. "Windy?"

"Don't give up!" The little Stellarian shouted into the Mirror.

Wander smiled, regaining confidence. "I won't, Windy! Thank you!"

Spinning, Wander performed a quadruple flip while shooting multiple misty shots of power, all but the first hitting its target.

Noir groaned, but was not allowed a chance to recover.

Wander shot more and more, performing one amazing stunt after another until he was almost out of energy and he slumped to the ground exhausted.

Lenia gasped. "No! Wander, get up!"

Wander tried, but he couldn't.

Lenia turned to the others. "Say anything that will encourage him. In this world, that's all he needs. Please, just think of anything."

"You can do this, Wander!"

"We believe in you, Wander!"

"I love you, Wander! Don't give up!"

"You're almost there, little brother! Don't give up now!"

"You've come so far! You can do it!"

"You're the best, dear! Don't stop now!"

"We'd be dead by now if it were for you, so please…don't give up!"

Wander opened his eyes to find Noir above him with a huge black sphere of power just as Wander put into motion a quick plan.

Noir gasped. Wander had sliced through the black Nomad's power and sent it back at him with a small twist of his body.

"How did you…?"

"Easy, I took a risk."

Suddenly, the black aura enveloped Wander's right arm.

"No…" Wander gasped.

Noir laughed. "Looks like I win! Better luck next…Huh?"

Placing his left hand on Noir's chest, Wander focused the last of his purifying energy into one attack.

Noir gasped. "No! Please! Have mercy!"

Wander sighed. "I'm sorry…" And with that, he unleashed it.

Unfortunately, this attacked left him…completely Dark.

**A/N: NOOOOESSSSS! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, had to! I was planning this from the start, since I mentioned Noir. Yeah, I knew Wander would turn into a Dark Stellarian after the battle. Suspense and all that shtuff! But anywho, there is a way to fix it, as you know. But how long will it take and how will it affect him in the end? The answer coming soon. :D I will be uploading the next part...in a few moments. Stay tuned! **


	25. The Homecoming

**THE HOMECOMING**

**Author's Notes: …Moo. Oh gosh, I feel sorry bad about that suspense. Good thing I decided to group this chapter with "The Night", am I right? :) Anywho, sorry if this sounded weird...you tell me. **

When Wander slipped out of the Mirror with a white, purified Noir, they gasped. His fur was spikier and darker, his eyes were inverted black with white pupils, and he had sharp nails.

Lenia approached him slowly. "Wander? Are you okay?"

Wander opened his mouth to talk but Lenia gasped and that annoyed him.

"What?"

"Your teeth! They're so sharp now!" Lenia said sadly.

Testing them out with his finger, Wander concluded that they were in fact sharp.

"Hmm, imagine that. Now, can we go?" He asked impatiently. He turned away, making his way back down across the canyon-like valley, completely ignoring his Hat and Hammer.

Lenia immediately burst into tears, Windy soon following her example, and Wood was soon comforting both of them.

Sylvia glared after Wander before turning to her friend.

"Lenia," She said simply. "Go hug your fiancé."

Lenia shook her head, one hand at her eye, the other hand at her stomach, on her bump.

"I don't want to. He's not my fiancé anymore." She sniffed.

Sylvia sighed and patted her back. "Sure he is. He's just been tainted by Noir's aura. But you can fix that with your aura. Bring him back and here and bring him to the Mirror."

Lenia only nodded, not sure what her friend meant and ran after her former lover.

"I don't want to!" Wander complain, the white pupils in his eyes turning red.

"I don't florping care anymore, Wander! Sylvia wants to show us something!" She said as she half-pulled, half-dragged him over to the Mirror again.

"Now," Sylvia said. "Try having Wander just touch it first while it's pure."

Unfortunately, that did nothing because the Mirror did not seem to be pure enough.

"Add your hand first, Lenia. That should balance it for Wander."

Lenia did that and once the light was as white as could be, Wander placed his hand reluctantly on the Mirror. However, when his hand met with the glass, he was pulled in.

"AHH!" He cried out as his whole body went through.

The other Stellarians gasped while Sylvian smiled.

"Wait for it." She said. "Three. Two. One."

Wander climbed out, good as new, back to normal.

"Me oh my, that was a wild ride! I never wanna do that again!" He smiled as Lenia hugged him.

"You're back to normal! You sacrificed yourself to save the galaxy, no, the universe from Noir, and ended up changing too! But you're okay now!" Tears once again leaked down her cheeks.

"Aww, Lenia, ya gotta stop cryin' so much! It hurts my heart when ya do that!"

Lenia screamed with joy before kissing him.

"So, you still his fiancé?" Sylvia asked.

Lenia nodded against the kiss.

Wander and the gang returned with all ten of the artifacts within the next week. Before that, they were able to contact Elder Lester and tell him the news. And Lenia was able to inform him that she had found her parents after all.

"I'm so glad. Please tell them I say hello and I wish them well."

Lenia nodded, but in reality, her parents were not too happy to hear that Lester was an elder after what had happened before.

Wander also informed Elder Morgan that he would marry Lenia shortly after they returned, but they would have to wait for reasons he did not want to tell the elder. Unfortunately, the elder guessed anyways but made a promise not to tell Wander's parents. He would let Wander do that. Good thing.

When they arrived, they were forced to land in a public area so they got applause. Unfortunately, by this time, Lenia's lower stomach had expanded some. Fortunately, she found a white cloak, which she used to cover her growing bump as she cross the path through the village to meet the elders and Wander's parents.

Barker was the first one to reach Wander as they reached Town Hall and he knelt down and hugged his son.

"Wander! Have you grown? I swear you've grown a few feet since you were last here! Why is she wearing that cloak?"

Wander shrugged. "I'll explain later, Pops."

Thankfully, Barker's attention was already elsewhere. "Windy! Wood!"

"Daddy!" Windy jumped into her father's arms while Wood walked into it. "Hey, Dad."

"Why is she wearing a cloak?"

Wood looked at Wander who shook his head fiercely.

"I'll let Wander explain later so you don't ruin the occasion."

Barker inhaled sharply and eyed his second son who had face-palmed.

But thankfully before Barker could start yelling, Elder Morgan appeared and began a speech.

"My Star People…it has been many eons since the Star Artifacts have been among us. Thanks to the heroic efforts of Wander and Lenia, and their families and friend, we can safely say they are with us again. We have also another pleasant surprise for you. After much consideration and possibly a little push from yours truly, I am proud to announce that Wander and Lenia are getting married soon."

There was an eruption of cheers as the crowd screamed, clapped, and whistled. Wander simply took off his Hat and pulled Lenia gently close to him.

Morgan continued, "I left the Stellarian Chosen One Rings in his possession and we shall see them on their fingers soon enough. Now, I bid you all goodnight."

Wander didn't want Lenia to go to her parents' old home, so after a little convincing from Lenia's parents that it was fine and that Wander would explain why it was fine, they exited the house, leaving Wander to take on the big sharks.

"Explain now, Wander. Why is she still wearin' that weird white cloak?" Barker demanded.

Wander took a deep breath and sighed. "She's…pregnant."

"Knew-it." Barker said so quickly it almost didn't register to Wander.

Wander twiddled his thumbs while he waited for the shouting to begin.

"Well, considering that announcement Morgan made taday, I assume yer waitin' till after the tyke's born ta get married."

Wander nodded.

There was a long pause.

"Yer not…mad, are ya?"

Barker sighed. "I just wish ya had waited a bit before doin' that. I mean, what were ya thinkin'?"

Wander shrugged. "That's just it…I wasn't thinkin'…straight, at least. She's just…so unbelievable…to me. She's helped me through a lot and I've saved her a bit too. I think I'm makin' the right choice by marryin' her. And the kid won't be too much of a hassle."

Barker raised a furry brow. "What if there's two?"

Wander looked up, startled. "Huh?!"

"What if she's havin' twins?" Barker asked slowly, leaning in.

Wander sighed, bit his lip, and then said. "Then I'll haveta be even better. And I will be! I'm sure of it."

There was a soft giggle from up the stairs. "Good, because I'm growing faster than even I thought I would be." Lenia said as she walked down.

She was right. Her stomach had definitely grown more and faster than Wander had expected.

Sitting next to her fiancé, she grabbed his hand, and placed it on her growing abdomen.

After about thirty to forty seconds, Wander jumped.

"I felt 'em. Two things, movin' around in…oh wow!"

Lenia smiled. "I think your dad is right. There are two in here. Call it a mother's intuition, but I think it'll be one like you, and one like me."

Wander smiled goofily as he envisioned it. "I hope one turns out as beautiful as you are."

Lenia blushed and giggled. "And hopefully one will be as sweet and have a lovely singing voice like you."

Wander blinked before smiling again and kissing her cheek.

"Wander can sing?" Barker mumbled aloud. "How come I never get to hear that?"

While Wander blushed, Lenia explained the bathroom situation. That is, until Lulu walked in and screamed when she saw Lenia's…condition.

"Quiet woman or you'll wake up the whole planet!" Barker growled.

Lulu clicked her tongue. "Why are you not fussing over this? She pregnant and they're not even married yet!"

Barker sighed. "Wander has already made a commitment to marry Lenia after the babies are born. So there's no need to fuss!"

"Excuse me, babies! As in more than one? Are there two in there by any chance?" Lulu inquired.

Barker motioned for them to get up to bed while he dealt with his crazy wife. Wander helped Lenia and the two got into his bed with the orange Stellarian's arm draped protectively around the pregnant Stellarian's midsection, both of them ready for some much-needed sleep.

**A/N: …Lulu has issues. XD Can you tell? Hahaha!**


	26. The Pregnancy

**THE PREGNANCY**

**Author's Notes: Yeah, so this will be the entire time they have to wait for the baby or babies to come plus a little more probably since I'll speed up the pregnancy. Enjoy!**

Wander was the first to wake up every morning every day during Lenia's pregnancy. During that time, it was like a routine. He would rest beside her and keep his arm in place for comfort while he thought of possible names – Lenia said he could name one of them.

Wander personally wanted names that matched them. So, names that started with an L and W had to be used. When he told Lenia when she woke up the first morning, she smiled sleepily, yawned, and nodded without a word before closing her eyes again.

Next was the job of picking a name. One for a boy and one for a girl.

"Whinny, Wilma, no! Winifred!" He cringed. He looked around his room for ideas until he saw his fiancé and her light blue, wintery colored fur. That's when it hit him.

"Winter!" Wander exclaimed quietly. "If it's a girl with yer colors, I want the name ta be Winter."

"Sounds good!" Lenia whispered back, surprising Wander as she turned over.

Wander plopped backwards. "I thoughtcha were still asleep."

Lenia chuckled. "Nope, I could easily hear you coming up with bad names. Then you finally came up with a good one."

Wander grumbled. "Well, did you come up with any boy names?"

Lenia smiled playfully. "Oh yes, but you're going to have to wait another two days or so till you get to know what it is."

Wander gawked. "Lenia…" He whined. "Don't do this ta me! I'm the Daddy!"

Lenia patted his cheek. "And the _Daddy_ doesn't have to stay in bed all day with only books to read and people to talk to. I want to use my legs, but I can't."

Wander sighed before he realized something. "Well, I can always play a song for ya. I mean, I promised ya one when I sang last time, and I meant it for when we got engaged, but now I'll do it for helping you feel better. Whadya say, love?"

Lenia immediately became enthusiastic. "Oh yes, hearing your voice in song mode will surely help these little ones too. Go on and get your banjo!"

Wander ran and picked the instrument out of his Hat and tuned it as he ran back to the bed. Little did he know that his whole family and Sylvia were at the door, listening.

_"I know yer sick of stayin' in bed!  
But don't worry yer pretty little head!  
This song is sure ta cheer ya up!  
Now you just watch as I do my stuuuuuff!_

_This is a new day!  
The sun is shinin' bright!_

_The blue sky replaces clouds of gray!_

_And now all can see the light!_

_We've saved the day and are at our Happy Ending!  
Wouldn't you agree?_

_Looks like a bright new future, we'll be spending!_

_Together, you and me!_

_Together…you and me!"_

Wander struck a pose.

Lenia and the others outside clapped, causing Wander to whirl around and blush.

"You really can sing!" Barker complimented. "That was great."

Wander shrank as he smiled. "Uh…thanks."

"Yer welcome, son. Don't be shy! Ya have a talent!" Barker grinned widely at his son. "And I didn't know you could play the banjo so well."

Wander smiled.

Suddenly, Lenia screamed, grabbing everyone's attention. Wander ran to her, placing one hand on her abdomen and waiting.

Something moved and Lenia buckled and screamed again.

"It's early!" Wander panicked. "Is Mama here?"

Lulu came rushing in. "Everyone except for Sylvia out. You too, Wander."

"But you can't do that to me." Wander expression was so torn apart that Lulu hesitated.

"Wander," Lenia breathed. "Don't…go…"

Lulu had no choice. "Fine, but don't watch. Just stay on the other side of the bed and comfort her through the process."

Wander nodded and moved carefully over to Lenia's other side, taking her hand. She immediately began to squeeze his with too much pressure, but he ignored it and thanked Glorn that she wasn't wearing the Star Gloves right then.

For the next few hours, the only noises in the room were Lulu's commands to Sylvia, Sylvia's registers, and Lenia's cries of pain. Wander used the pillow case and the top sheet to keep Lenia's forehead clean of sweat.

"I'm here, Lenia. Yer almost there. I'm here." Wander said softly, trying to keep him and her calm even though his love was screaming.

Finally, a new sound broke through:

A baby's crying.

"We're not done yet! There's the first one."

After another four minutes and twenty-five seconds exactly, another baby began crying.

"There we go. Here's the second one."

Wander didn't look up yet, though. His eyes stayed focused on Lenia as she breathed heavily but smiled at the knowledge that it was done.

"Wander, would you like to meet your son or your daughter first?" Lulu asked.

"Um, either one would be fine." Wander said, earning him an approving smile from his mother.

"Then I'll give you the younger of the two, the boy." She said as she handed the bundle of white cloth to him.

Unfolding the cloth, Wander finally saw the little ball of fur that was his son. The little guy was orange with tufts of fur missing in place but ready to grow in. His fur was a little bit more in his mother's style.

Wander smiled and he lightly massaged the little boy's back.

"Do you want to see his older sister?" Sylvia asked, holding up the other bundle.

Wander nodded, giving back the bundle containing the mini Wander to his mother and receiving the bundle containing his little girl.

She was just her mother in color. But her fur was a little more like Wander's fur.

"Winter…she looks so perfect."

"Is that her name?" Lulu asked, writing it dowl. "That's beautiful. I'll see to it that the elders put it on record. As for the boy; what's his name?"

"I don't know. Lenia wouldn't tell me." Wander said.

"His name is Leroy." Lenia mumbled. "I'll see them both later. I'm too tired right now."

And with that, she was fast asleep.

Later that day, Lenia finally woke up. Instead of spending all his time with the just the newborns and his family, Wander decided to alternate and spend a little time with Lenia too so he could hopefully be there when she woke up.

And he was.

Wander's fiancé stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Wander smiled, mentally sighing in relief because knowing she was all right.

"How are ya feelin'?" He asked.

She smiled blissfully. "I'm feeling a lot better. Believe it or not, that was painful and harder than anything I've ever done in my life. But…if I had to do it again for the sake of bringing new life into the world, I would."

Wander chuckled. "How about we wait a bit before we decide to do anythin' like that?"

Lenia nodded. "I agree. I don't think I could do it again a few weeks, a few months, or even a year from now. Too much pain. But possibly when we're a bit older and Winter and Leroy have grown up a bit and ask for siblings, we'll consider it." She yawned. "I wouldn't mind that."

"Are you still tired or do you want to come meet them?" Wander asked hopefully.

Lenia smirked. "Lead the way."

And with that, Wander led Lenia carefully downstairs since she was wobbly from losing the weight. She may have looked back to her normal, thinner self, but her legs hadn't been used in a while.

"Oh dear!" Lulu cried in dismay. "Wait Wander! She shouldn't be moving yet! Sylvia and I will bring them up. You put her back in bed."

Both of the Stellarians coming down the stairs gave her a dead look. "No." Then they continued down carefully, much to Lulu's shock.

"Where are they?" Lenia asked eagerly when they were close. "Who's older?"

Wander held her steady as Sylvia carefully handed Winter to her mother.

When she took in the sight of her first born, everything in Lenia's eyes enlarged and glistened to show her love and admiration for the newborn. "So tiny and fragile but so…so beautiful!"

Sylvia snorted. "That's what Wander said."

Wander chuckled. "I also said she looks just like her mother, except that her fur is a bit more shaped like mine."

Lenia nodded. "But she's looks so perfect. I see her having a bit of Wander's goofball personality already. Ohhhh, she's so adorable! I wish I could see her eye color."

Lulu crossed her arms. "Most likely they will be your shade of blue, dear. Wander has blue eyes too, but I see Winter as more of an electric blue. However, you never know."

Winter stretched and yawned, reaching with her little arms. Wander and Lenia watched with the same big glistening eyes of love. When Winter settled back down, Lenia turned to Lulu.

"I'm ready to see Leroy now please."

Handing Winter back to Sylvia, she received the second bundle from Lulu.

At first glance, Lenia could see what Wander meant by their different fur types. While Lenia was a little pointier and straighter, Wander's had more puff, fluff and looked and was softer.

Leroy had inherited Wander's color fur but Lenia's fur texture.

"The funny thing about those two is that Winter is older but Leroy is a little bigger. I can see a sibling rivalry in your future. Or maybe just a want to impress their parents."

Wander and Lenia looked at each other, nodded knowingly, and then laughed softly.

"Maybe, Mama…" Wander said.

"Maybe…" Lenia finished.

**A/N: I could have called this chapter something else, but I didn't want to spoil how many kids they were gonna have. I want to write the next chapter! As you can probably tell, I'm writing all the chapters before editing and posting the whole story little by little. For those of you wondering why there was a delay…that is why. I was writing A LOT. (I think I said that already. :P)**


	27. The Wedding and The Epilogue

**THE WEDDING**

**Author's Notes: FFFFFUUUUUUUUUU! I've hit 90 pages exactly! (Actually, with edits, it's over that now.) Holy moly wackadoodle! IDK! I'm just so happy! But I have a hell of a lot to edit now! Anywho, you read the title right! This is the end…yes, THE END OF THE BOOK ONE! But don't worry, I'm not done with this fandom! ;D (PS: I will not ruin this chapter with suspense or drama! I promise! *slaps myself*) (By the way, the thing about growth spurts is purely for weirdness and hilarity. I made it up for the lolz. Go with it! XD Picture of their wedding attire will be up on Tumblr soon! :D)**

Wander fiddled around with his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror in a tent near the festival where his wedding with Lenia was to take place.

Wander was fidgeting because he wanted to be with his fiancé sooner. But according to the elders and his father and everyone else who had stopped him from seeing her that day, it was against the rules **and** bad luck to see a your intended-wife on her wedding day.

"Bad luck…" Wander grumbled, messing with his tie. "Bad luck…how do they know?"

"Cuz it's happened in the past, silly boy!" His mother said, peaking in her head into the tent.

She sighed. "You're getting taller – you're taller than me now. You'll be your father's height by next week, I'm sure of it. Those growth spurts will do that. You and Lenia both have shot up in the last couple months since you returned with the Star Artifacts. Since Wood has yet to find his true love, he's still as short as ever. He doesn't like that and I fear for him, you know. Maybe you can help him out, dear. I'm sure he doesn't like that you're taller than him now, but if you help him, it may boost your friendship level a bit back to the way it was when you were traveling together."

Wander shrugged as his mother fixed his outfit. "I'll do my best, Mama."

"Okay," Lulu said, beaming. "You're officially perfect. Now, your father is waiting outside. And the wedding is about to start. Don't mess up or Lenia will probably never forgive you."

Wander blinked before grumbling. "Thanks Mama, that's sure ta boost my confidence. Ugh, I wish I had my sneakers. These fancy shoes and these trousers and this whole outfit is way too uncomfortable. I wish I had my Hat."

"Do it for Lenia, boy, and I'll buy you a new pair of sneakers." Lulu retorted coldly. "And forget that silly Star Hat today! Now out!"

She pushed him out the door and into a crowd of screaming Stellarians.

Wander took it in quickly before stepping forward to meet his dad. They started to walk, ignoring the shouts of happiness around them as they talked.

"Ya ready?" Barker asked. "After this, there's no turning back."

Wander smirked. "I was ready since the moment I saw her face after she rescued me, Pops. I know this is the right choice fer me."

Barker laughed. "You've grown in more ways than one, son. I'll give ya that. So, ya plannin' on givin' me any more gran kids?"

Wander laughed a bit. "Lenia and I discussed that. When Winter and Leroy are older, if they want siblings, we'll think 'bout it. If it happens before that, well, Lenia said ta let it be."

Barker looked into the crowd and saw Lulu and Sylvia holding the twins, now old enough to open their eyes. Both of them had cool-color eyes. However, surprisingly, Leroy's eyes were green instead of blue, possibly something from an ancestor. Winter's eyes were, like both her parent's, though more like her mother's, electric blue, just like Lulu predicted.

Right now, Winter was screaming joyfully in baby language, her one tooth visible in her mouth while Leroy was sitting in Lulu's lap, copying other people and waving while playing with his one tooth.

Wander waved once at his family before turning to the front just as _she_ came into view, holding blue roses.

Lenia's hair had little Stellarian stars embedded in it to symbolize her heritage, her dress had two parts, an under and over layer. The under was white-blue and shimmering like a shooting star, the over part was like the galaxy, filled with black but containing the stars, planets, and more. Every so often, you could see a Stellarian star on her outfit, like the top of the sleeves, which were like a galaxy with shooting star tips. Her choker was also the shimmering whiteness of a star, and had star hanging from it. Lastly, instead of her usual beads on her head, she wore an enormous Stellarian star.

"Ya think she's wearin' enough stars, Pops?" Wander whispered through the side of his mouth while his eyes stayed glued to the girl in front of him.

Lenia laughed softly. "Believe it or not, it could have been worse. I could have worn a lot more, but I told them it was too much. Other than the stars, what do you think?"

She struck a pose, holding up her blue roses above her head. Wander was blown away, so much so that he grinned goofily as what seemed like a big wind pushed him back. Even his tailcoats were flapping from Lenia's small action.

Everyone stared in silence. Even Winter and Leroy paid attention.

"Wow," Wander said dreamily. "Now that was truly something. You look more than beautiful today. I think I just fell in love for a second time."

Everyone burst out laughing as the couple hugged and the service began with Elder Morgan leading it.

The service lasted about an hour and when the ring were brought out, Wander couldn't help but make a joke.

"I hope you don't mind another star to wear. It's gettin' ta be a bit much, wouldn't ya agree."

Lenia laughed. "Once I take this dress off, it won't be so bad."

Wander laughed and wiggled suggestively while he smirked and rocked his hips.

"Oh you!" Lenia reprimanded even though she was laughing at his antics. "I didn't mean it like that!"

They laughed with the crowd.

With the final knot in place and the kiss the last thing they needed, Elder Morgan announced that was all they needed to do to seal the deal.

And so their lips met, and applause erupted.

**Epilogue: **

Wander and Lenia had been married for a week and had taken the ship, Staria alone to enjoy their honeymoon. Wander had brought the Star Hat and Hammer while Lenia had brought the Star Amulet and the right Star Glove seeing as the left one would annoy her now that she wore a wedding ring.

They traveled for three and a half days before heading back after receiving a call from Morgan. He told them to take their time, but to be back by the time the week was over.

Walking through the rooms of the Town Hall, Wander sensed that this was going to be important and something having to do with the Chosen Ones thing.

He couldn't be more right.

"Ah, you're back! Good!" Morgan said. "How was your honeymoon?"

Wander looked at Lenia before answering, "Fine. What's wrong? Why did you need us?"

Morgan sighed. "You sensed something was wrong, did you? You are correct."

Turning his back on them, he began to speak. "Stellaria was chosen to be the center of peace in the universe eons ago. You were not the first Chosen Ones to exist, you know. There were others before you. And since they are gone, you inherited their responsibilities. It is now your job to save those who need to be saved, with the power of the Star Artifacts."

Wander looked at the elder as if he had just grown another head.

"Are you kidding me?" Lenia said before Wander could. "We just started a family! We have no obligation to any planet except our own. You cannot expect us to go along with something we did not sign up for!"

Wander nodded his agreement.

Morgan turned around. "You do realize that the Artifacts will stop working for you and you will lose your place here should you refuse? That includes your place with your families."

That's when it happened. Wander's felt his heart stop completely and he crashed to the floor. He could still see and hear everything happening around him, but he couldn't move or do anything. He couldn't even breathe. But he didn't need to.

Lenia was panicking, screaming his name. Elder Morgan was calling a doctor. The other elders were talking amongst themselves, wondering what was going to happen and what to do next. And his father was there, shouting at them to tell him what had happened.

Suddenly he felt it, though he still couldn't move. Suddenly, he was barefoot and rising off the ground towards the Stellarian star on the ceiling. He could hear Morgan saying something, but couldn't hear what it was exactly. Out of his own mouth, Wander was saying something in another language.

There was a flash of bright white light and his stomach dropped and his heart started up again. He was falling. But then it stopped.

When the light dimmed and finally stopped, Lenia looked to see her husband lying stomach down on the ground. She screamed his name again and rushed to his side, flipping him over, and checking his heartbeat.

She sighed with relief when she found it to be normal.

Wander opened his eyes as everyone else crowded around him. His first words were in the ancient language. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I meant…I know what happened. Sagamni told me while I was restin'. I have been given access to all the abilities of the Chosen One. And soon, Saga told me, Lenia will unlock her gift too."

"You talked to Sagamni?" Morgan asked with true interest.

Wander nodded tiredly. "He said that since times have changed and peace is easily obtained in these times, Lenia and I won't have to battle that much and we will get to be with our family a lot. So therefore, I accept yer terms."

Lenia nodded. "If Wander accepts them, I do too."

Morgan nodded. "Then once you recover, let your new adventure…begin!"

**A/N: EFF YEAH! I FINISHED IT! I FEEL SO GOOD! BUT IT AIN'T DONE! As you can see, there's another series I have in mind to continue after this one…The Continued Adventures of WOY of Something! XD I'm so happy! Yay! BY DUR WAY, 96 PAGES EXACTLY! W00T! (UNFORTUNATELY, THE NEXT STORY WILL NOT BE UPLOADED UNTIL I HAVE IT AT LEAST COMPLETED THE WRITTEN AND EDITING OF AT LEAST THREE CHAPTERS OF IT. I LIKE TO KNOW I'M NEARLY DONE. SO PLEASE BE PATIENT. THANK YOU.)**


End file.
